


𝒥ℯ𝒻𝒻 & ℒ𝒾𝓊 𝒪𝓃ℯ-𝒮𝒽ℴ𝓉'𝓈

by LyssawritesAlot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssawritesAlot/pseuds/LyssawritesAlot
Summary: Not Shipping One-Shot’s Brotherly Love
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Short fics that I liked.





	1. Brusies

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Take’s place in the past
> 
> Jeff Get’s Into a Fight at School and Liu Take’s care of him afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

This takes place in the past)

Jeff opened the door his mom was sitting on the couch her phone pressed to her ear Margaret took note of Jeff "hold on" she spoke into the phone "the hell happened to you?" She asked in a snappy tone "I-uh.." Jeff stuttered rubbing the back of his neck nervously "well?" She snapped Margaret let out an annoyed sigh "I don't have time for this go on" she said motioning to the stairs "yeah you never do" Jeff muttered to himself as he walked past her and headed upstairs

He reached for the door knob twisting it open he shut the door behind him the sound of the door opening causing the brunette to look over at him he smiled softly at the younger boy Jeff shut the door behind him he tossed his bag to the side before he slumped onto his bed burying his face into his pillow

Liu furrowed his eyebrows looking at Jeff he sat his book down before coming to sit beside Jeff he rubbed the smaller boy's back gently "just perfect" Jeff mumbled his voice being muffled by the pillow

"Did something happen?" Liu asked softly Jeff looked up to Liu his emerald green eyes widened "oh my God...."

He said looking at the younger boy Liu grabbed Jeff's chin studying the bruising around Jeff's eye Liu let go of Jeff's chin letting a sigh

Escape his lips "it's just a black eye" Jeff said looking down to avoid eye contact "you got into another fight didn't you?" Liu asked

Jeff nodded keeping his eyes glued to the bed Liu was mad wasn't he? He had every right to be after all he didn't want Jeff to get hurt or in trouble but he couldn't help it he couldn't help that it bothered him that bad

Or the fact he was such an easy target to pick on to easily push his buttons and get a satisfying reaction after all that's what Liu said they were only looking for an reaction

If he just ignored them they'd leave him alone in favor of someone who reacted to they're teasing

"Are you mad?" Jeff asked breaking the silence

Liu looked at the smaller boy dumbfounded had he made Jeff think he was angry? Oh baby I'm not angry Liu though

Liu smiled warmly "of course not sweetheart" Liu said he caressed Jeff's cheek "I'm not mad sweetie" he said Jeff nodded "does it hurt?" Liu asked

"What?" Jeff asked looking at Liu "does it hurt?" He repeated himself Jeff nodded "a bit.." he mumbled

"Just a bit?" Liu asked coaxing for Jeff to speak

Jeff was a very stubborn boy he wouldn't admit that it hurt a lot it took a lot even to admit it hurt a tad bit even though it hurt more than that

"Maybe a little bit more than that" Jeff said admittedly "well come on" Liu said reaching for Jeff's hand

Jeff cocked his head to the side how adorable Liu chuckled "you're adorable" he said Jeff rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest with a "hmph" sound escaping his lips

Liu smiled "you can be stubborn all you want later but you need to let me take care of you" he said Jeff reluctantly placed his hand overtop of Lius hand intwining his fingers with Lius

He found it very comforting and his hands were practically ice cubes even though he wore a hoodie where was the logic in that? But Lius hand warmed Jeff's small cold hand

Jeff slipped off the bed following Liu out while he guided the smaller boy downstairs

"What're you doing?" Jeff asked looking at Liu as he was grabbing a rag and plastic bag

"I'm getting ice for you're eye so the swelling will go down" he said while he filled the plastic bag with some ice

Jeff winced slightly he knew how cold ice was "you ready?" Liu asked looking at Jeff "hmm?" He hummed in response looking to Liu

"You ready?" Liu repeated himself "oh yeah," Jeff said he had seemingly spaced out "I am" he said letting Liu take his hand

They were pretty lucky neither their mom or dad had bothered them how lucky

Liu twisted the door knob open Jeff crawled onto the bed while Liu shut the door he sat beside Jeff he wrapped the rag around the plastic bag

He put the bag to his eye demonstrating to Jeff what to do Jeff nodded taking the bag from Liu holding his to his eye

Liu sighed "so what exactly happened?" He asked Jeff looked down his grip on the bag tightening he sighed

"This older kid has been messing with me" Jeff said admittedly "and?" Liu asked "I had enough of it" Jeff said "he hadn't taken me seriously before and I finally had enough of it and punched him ya know" he said Liu nodded "what was this person saying?" Liu asked

"He said I got angry too to easily" Jeff said Liu nodded "ok sweetheart" he said softly "Liu?" Jeff asked

"Hm?" Liu asked "how much longer do I have to hold this for?" Jeff asked "5 more minutes" Liu said

"Why'd you wanna know?" He asked "my arm is starting to hurt" Jeff said admittedly Liu combed through Jeff's chocolate brown hair moving it out of his face

"You can go ahead a put it down then" Liu said Jeff nodded he sat the plastic bag down

The swelling had gone down "did it work?" Jeff asked Liu nodded "mhm" he said

Jeff yawned "you sleepy?" Liu asked Jeff nodded he was extremely tired and didn't feel like denying it this time "you aren't gonna deny It?" Liu asked teasingly

"Shush" Jeff said Liu chuckled slightly "will you lay down with me?" He asked "ok sweetie" Liu said "thank you" Jeff said

Liu smiled warmly Jeff tugged on the older boys arm pulling him down beside him

Jeff nuzzled into Lius chest closing his baby blue eyes "Good night" Liu said combing through Jeff's hair Affectionately "night" Jeff whispered "I love you" Liu said"I love you too" Jeff whispered beginning to drift of to sleep nuzzled into Lius chest


	2. Terrors

Jeff jolted up his heart thumping rapidly against his chest making a loud and audible 'thud' sound

he removed his sleeping mask looking to the end of his bed his eyes adjusting the dark room he threw of the blanket and dangled his legs off the bed ready to slip off 

his feet hit the ground making a small 'creaking' sound "crap" Jeff whispered under his breath Jeff got up trying not to make too much noise he opened the bathroom door he flicked the the light switch on 

the light glared blinding him slightly before his eyes adjusted to the light he opened the faucet before splashing water onto his face then taking a deep breath and then dried his face he looked at the mirror taking in his reflection he had dark bags under his eyes

he hadn't been sleeping too well Jeff heard a bit of creaking sound of footsteps his door creaked open Jeff cut of the faucet to listen "Jeff?" Called a soft voice it was Lius voice why the hell was he up? Jeff thought to himself

he continued to listen Liu spotted the light glaring from the bottom of the door Liu shut the door before walking to the bathroom door he didn't hear anything "Jeff?" He questioned Jeff sighed sitting the towel down before answering "yeah?"

He asked "can I come in?" Liu asked "doors open" Jeff said Liu grabbed the door knob twisting it opening it he shut the door leaning against it 

“why are you up anyways?" Jeff questioned Liu furrowed his eyebrows looking at Jeff "I could be asking you the same thing" Liu said Jeff rolled his eyes "it's 1:00 in the morning Liu" Jeff stated 

“I know" Liu said lowering his voice "so why are you up?" Jeff asked pressing Liu for an answer "I couldn't sleep and then I heard you so I came to check on you that's all" Liu said 

“you don't need to check on me" Jeff said "your always so stubborn" Liu mused Jeff rolled his eyes again "so why are you awake?" Liu asked "I came to check on you anyways" he said

"well finally got some sleep " Jeff said "that's good" Liu said a small smile forming on Lius face before it faded when he realized Jeff wasn't smiling "what's wrong sweetie?" Liu asked "nothing's wrong" Jeff said brushing over Lius question

"mhm" Liu said looking at Jeff "please don't lie to me" Liu said even softer "what? I'm not lying" Jeff said he knew he wasn't fooling Liu but that wouldn't stop him from trying he felt a tinge of guilt oh don't look at me like that Jeff thought "fine" Jeff huffed

"so your gonna tell me?" Liu asked Jeff nodded "since you won't let it go" Jeff said Liu rolled his eyes "do you wanna sit down?" Liu asked "I guess it wouldn't hurt" Jeff said Liu opened the door "are you coming?" Liu asked "yeah yeah I'm coming" Jeff mumbled 

he followed and sat on his bed Liu sat down beside him crossed legged "go ahead" Liu said coaxing for him to begin Jeff sighed "so as I said I finally got some sleep but-" he began "but?" Liu questioned 

the concern gleaming in his dark green eyes "I had a bad dream" Jeff said beginning to play with his fingers "so a nightmare?" Liu asked Jeff nodded "what was it about?" Liu asked continuing to coax Jeff to speak Jeff looked up from his fingers his gaze locking with Lius Jeff's hands began to shake Jeff let out a shaky breath

"when I hurt you" Jeff spoke shakily "feeling the blood dripping in between my fingers all over again just happening over and over again I haven't been sleeping either it's just I'm so tired of reliving it it's too painful" Jeff said his shoulders began to shake 

“it's all over" Liu soothed "it's in the past Jeff don't worry" he said softly Jeff sniffled tears welling in his baby blue eyes "it hurts" Jeff whimpered "oh sweetie" Liu said wrapping his arms around Jeff it didn't take long for Jeff to fall apart in Lius arms

"shhhh" Liu soothed Jeff sobbed into Lius chest he combed through Jeff's messy jet black hair trying to comfort him why did Liu do this for him? After what he did? Why did he still care? Why did he even care in the first place?

Jeff felt that he deserved to feel like this why did Liu still love him he was a complete wreck Liu rubbed circles gently on Jeff's back gently rocking him back in fourth soon enough Jeff became silent he swallowed before speaking

"you didn't have to do this" Jeff said quietly Liu stayed quiet for a moment "I know" Liu said "I know?" Jeff asked "mhm" Liu said "because your my brother and I don't like seeing you upset and you keep forgetting that I'll love you no matter what" he said Liu planted a kiss on top of Jeff's head 

“just try and get some sleep" Liu said softly "your gonna stay with me?" Jeff asked "mhm" Liu said "just try and sleep ok?" He said Jeff nodded "I love you" Jeff said "I love you too sweetie" Liu said


	3. Hair Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Also Takes place in the past
> 
> Jeff asks Liu to  
> Help him  
> Dye his hair Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Jeff Dragged the Food Across his Plate With his fork he stared down at his Plate Pushing the rice left to right 

"Liu...?" Jeff asked Breaking the Silence at the dinner table "Huh..?" Liu asked he Looked up From his Untouched Plate "You Need something..?" Liu asked

Jeff Sighed Pushing the Rice towards the left side of his plate again he looked up his Baby blue eye's Meeting Liu's Emerald green eyes 

"Well I've Been Wondering..." Jeff whispered he paused Setting his fork Down "Wondering..?" Liu questioned "Wondering about what...?" He asked

"I was wondering If You think it'd be a good idea to Dye my hair..." Jeff Paused "Everyone's Been doing it.." he added 

"I kinda Think I'd like to have a new Look" Jeff said "What Color were you Thinking then...?" Liu asked Wait-What...? 

"Wait-What..?!" Jeff practically Choked on his own breath "You're actually Considering it..?" He asked "Course'" Liu said "What Color then...?" He asked Jeff took a sip of water from his Glass 

"I was Thinking,Black" He said "Black..?" Liu questioned "Yeah Black.." Jeff said "You sure about the Color..? I wanna Make sure you don't Regret it later on" Liu said 

"I'm sure" Jeff said Liu nodded "Ok then,We can Go after We Finish up Here sound good..?" He said Jeff nodded "Thank you!" Jeff said Happily 

Liu Smiled "No Problem" he said Jeff Hurried to Finish What was On his Plate 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3:00 PM

Jeff Kicked a Rock across the Sidewalk As He Walked One hand was hastily shoved into his Hoodie's Pocket He held Liu's hand In the other

"Do you have a Specific Shade In mind..?" Liu asked breaking the silence "Jet-black" Jeff answered Liu Nodded "Liu..?" Jeff asked "Yes..?" Liu asked "You Think It'll Look Good..?" Jeff asked "I'm sure you'll Look Beautiful" Liu said 

"But as long as it's What you want is what matter's" he added The Two Rounded the Corner Jeff Reached For the door to open it

Jeff stepped In Tugging On Liu's Arm excitedly Liu Followed Him in Jeff continued to Drag Him down different Aisles Until he Stumbled upon the Hair aisle 

Jeff Pulled out a Box Of Hair dye "You Got what you wanted..?" Liu asked Jeff nodded "I do.." he said "Let's Go pay" Liu said Jeff nodded 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3:35 PM

Jeff sat On the edge of the Tub While Liu Opened up the Packaging he had the Instructions Laid out on his lap the Bottle of hair dye on the side Gloves 

"Turn Around,Your back facing me ok..?" Liu said Jeff nodded Doing so "I need you to stay as still as possible Can you handle that Sweetie..?" Liu said "I can" Jeff said

"Alrighty" Liu said He took the cap of the Bottle Squeezing Some of the Syrupy Black Liquid into his Gloved hand beginning to Comb it Into Jeff's Fluffy hair

Liu continued to do so Until the Color had soaked Liu sat the bottle down on the edge of the Tub "Stay still ok..?" Liu said Jeff nodded Fidgeting with his Fingers 

Liu Removed the Gloves Before shortly rinsing his hands with soap and water "So How Long till it's Dry..?" Jeff asked looking up at Liu "30 Minutes Give or take" He said Jeff nodded "I'll set A Timer on my phone"

Liu said Jeff nodded "Once it ring's It Should be set Then we'll Brush your hair out got it..?" Jeff nodded once again 

He Grinned slightly Liu set a Timer on His Phone for About Thirty minutes He sat beside Jeff "How was School..?" Liu asked 

"It was Alright" Jeff said "No one really Picked on me so...I'd say I had an alright day" he added Liu smiled "I'm Glad" Liu said

"What about your test..?" Jeff asked "Oh Right.." Liu said He laughed a bit Rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Not sure how I did" he said 

"You studied a lot" Jeff said "I'm sure you did amazing" he said "Not to mention you pulled an all nighter" Jeff added "Right..."   
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Ding!' 

The Timer Sounded immediately causing Jeff's Bright Baby Blue eye's To Light up "It's Done! Right..?" Jeff said sounding ecstatic "Yeah,It is" Liu said Laughing to Himself a bit

"You Wanna See now.....?" Liu asked Jeff nodded Happily "I gotta Brush your hair out First,It's a mess" Liu said "Hurry up!" Jeff whined "Alright,Alright" Liu said 

He walked Out the bathroom then grabbed The Brush Of Jeff's Nightstand he walked back in the Bathroom he sat down beside Jeff beginning To Brush through Jeff's hair Brushing the Knots And other stuff out

Jeff inpatiently Tapped his Fingers against his Knee "You Done...?" He asked "ok,I'm done" Liu said Jeff nodded "Go look in the mirror" he said Jeff stood up he walked over to the Mirror he stared into it for a Moment 

Before a Grin formed on his face Liu walked over "Well..? Do you Like it..?" He asked Jeff Smiled "I Love it!" He said Excitedly Liu Chuckled "I'm Glad you do" he ruffled Jeff's Hair


	4. Oh God-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion scenario Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah

wind blew sofly as if a delicate song was being Played his hands shoved hastily into his Pockets to sheild his hands from the cold it was a freezing December night The Cold Never really Bothered Jeff but there was just something in the atmosphere Tonight it Just felt strange Jeff shrugged the feeling off as he continued to trudge Along the frosty sidewalk 

The streetlights dimly lit the surrounding area some even Flashing on and off repeatedly it made the area perfect for Stalking a victim he could easily corner them and no one would hear them but That wasn't Jeff's plan he was Planning on Lying low tonight 

The area made Perfect cover to get in and out un noticed He was sure no one would be out Maybe some drunk teenagers but nothing Jeff couldn't handle He was much stronger than your average Teenager And a Drunk teenager Under the influence would be much easier for Him to take He Knew this town like the back of his hand he had to anyways

That was Just how the Town was Jeff knew the town all to well But he had to know the town he Pulled his hood up over His head he Rounded the corner Cutting into the woods leaves Crunched under his feet as he walked A sigh escaped Jeff's lips as he walked he stared at the ground as he walked 

Jeff Pulled his hood up over his messy Jet black hair as He continued to trudge Along the Sidewalk he shoved his hands into his Pockets Jeff took Mental notes of his surroundings as he Trudged along 'Crunch' a Branch snapped under his foot

"H-Hello..?" Called a weary voice 

Fuck-Who The hell would be out at this Hour..? Much less in the wood's This late at night in this area of Town this place on town wasn't the Nicest or safest area especially this late at Night

This Would be Fun....

A smirk Slid across Jeff's pale face as he slowly pulled out his knife out of his Pocket Gripping it tightly he looked around once more Trying to find out where the Voice had came from

He Noticed a Stranger He started to Take Mental notes of The strangers appearance 

Caramel Colored Hair Black sweater going down to his waist A Green Shirt Soaked in a familiar Crimson Color Blood....

They must've already been injured They'd be easy to take then Even More Fun for Him....

"You're Such an Idiot" Sully Snickered "Please not now.." Liu pleaded in a subdued voice 

They were talking to themselves Huh... Jeff took note of that

Liu's hand Was Pressed Tightly against his side Covering the Deep gash In his side the Blood had soaked through His green T-Shirt and was now slipping through his Fingers 

Sully wasn't Helping Either he never helped Much less was any help in this situation "Not now oh please" Sully said "At least I speak my mind" he spat "Even id you're not being paranoid and there's no one Here they won't step out You idiot" Sully said "Unless they're Incompetent" he Snarked 

A sigh escaped Liu's Lip's He'd Have to take Sully's Word in this something he'd never thought he'd have to do He didn't have time to Search any further he was Loosing Blood fast he already felt lightheaded 

Jeff started To walk up behind his 'Victim' till he was Only few feet away Jeff raised His Arm up ready to to Plunge his Knife Into the person's Shoulder 

"Behind you! You Fucking Idiot!" Sully Growled Liu whipped his head around He Blocked the Knife with his arm it Sliced Across his arm Blood Pooled out of the wound Dripping down his arm Liu bit his lip suppressing a Winced from escaping his Lips

Jeff stared Blankly at the 'Stranger' He was In Pure disbelief Stitches Littered his face Oh My God...

"L-Liu..?" Jeff Whispered His voice barely audible it came out as a whimper Jeff's Baby Blue eyes Widened He couldn't believe what he was seeing..Liu was dead... he was dead...Jeff had done it with his very own hands He felt Liu's blood Slipping in between his Fingers

He saw the Life slowly Slip away—at least what was Left of it....

Tears Stung Jeff's eyes threatening to overflow "But-But-I-I Killed you..." Jeff Choked out his Voice beginning To crack "How-How are you ok" He Uttered His Voice cracking Even More with each Sentence 

Jeff Sniffled Trying to keep himself from breaking down into tears "I-I'm so Sorry!" Jeff uttered beginning to Break down into tears 

"I didn't mean to!" He Choked out "I was Trying to protect you!" Jeff said Trying to regain control over his breathing

Liu Grabbed Jeff by his shoulders pulling him into a warm embrace Holding him close wincing in the process Jeff buried his face into Liu's shoulder He sniffled some more

Liu let go of Jeff who Sniffled once more before his eyes Caught a Glimpse of Liu's side "Holy Crap-" Jeff whispered Looking at Liu's side His Green shirt was Drenched in his own blood

Liu's hand was pressed tightly against his side trying to stop himself from bleeding anymore he had already lost a lot it's not liked he hadn't delt blood loss before but he hadn't this much since the 'Incident' the syrupy liquid slipping from In-between his Fingers 

"What happened? You're hurt!" Jeff said starting to panic Liu gave a weak Smile "It's a Long story.." he uttered softly 

By then Liu's vision Was growing blurry Even Jeff's Voice Was starting to Drown out Slowly before it began to turn black and Liu's legs gave out on him 

"Liu..?" Jeff asked "Liu!" Jeff snapped He fell to his Knees He laid Liu's head in his Lap he Lifted Liu's hand and Lifted his shirt up he winced upon seeing the gash What the hell was he supposed to do?

Fuck fuck fuck fuck

"No! No! No!" Jeff whimpered What was he Gonna do? How was he gonna deal with this?! He Had only just gotten Liu back he couldn't Loose him already he couldn't loose him again 

No! No! No! Jeff screamed at himself think you fucking idiot!!

He needed to stop the Bleeding,He remembered being told that he didn't remember who told him but that didn't matter now

He slipped his hoodie off revealing his short sleeve Black V-Neck T-Shirt 

He pressed his Hoodie against Liu's Side applying as much pressure as he possibly could His hands were now soaked in Blood But he didn't care

He had to stop the bleeding though he knew he needed help that was the best he could do now

Jeff Very carefully Lifted Liu up No trouble Jeff knew Liu was Thin sure he had always been Concerningly Skinny For his age and he never really had an appetite Jeff would have to Force him to eat something Weak stomach as well

Nevertheless Jeff would still be questioning Liu about it but for Now he was Thankful this wasn't hard on him

Jeff began to walk he Felt the Metallic liquid Starting to soak into his shirt he sped up his pace He peered Down at Liu to make sure he was Still breathing Though he was Still out cold

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jeff Managed to open the door weakly with his left hand he pushed it closed with his Leg leaning against it breathing heavily "What the Hell.?!" Jeff looked up to be greeted By Jane Just what he needed right now 

"Is that-" Jeff cut Jane off "I don't Have Time-And yes" he Said his breathing still ragged "Where's Ann..?" Jeff asked his breathing beginning to Slow into a normal pace

"She's In the Infirmary.." Jane said "Like she always is.." she added Jeff couldn't help to roll his eyes at Her comment 

"I don't have time for this" Jeff huffed beginning to round the corner towards the Infirmary "Ann!" He practically Shouted "Huh.." Ann turned to Face Jeff she had one of her Gloved hands on her hip

"What do you Need...?" She questioned before her eyes fell to Liu "Oh.." She spoke "Is this you're problem..?" Ann asked "I presume he's why you're here" she said Jeff nodded 

"Lay him down" Ann directed Jeff did so Gently lying Liu onto the bed "What happened..?" Ann asked walking Over to examine Liu

"I don't really know.." Jeff said admittedly "Just do something" he pleaded Jeff hated the Pleading tone in his Voice "He's lost a lot of blood.." Jeff added 

"So Who's This..? Anyways.." Ann asked "My Brother" Jeff answered promptly "Brother..?" Ann questioned "Yeah.. Brother" Jeff said Ann nodded as she Began To Work on Cleaning the wound She nor Jeff spoke a word Jeff preferred the silence anyways 

Ann walked away From the bed she opened the cabinet and Pulled out a Roll of Gauze she shut the cabinet and walked over she Unrolled the gauze Then Tightly Around Liu's side 

Ann Finished up with everything and Put the supplies up she washed her hands "Is he gonna be ok..?" Jeff asked breaking the silence "I can't Loose him again.." Jeff whispered "You really care about him don't you..?" Ann said "Of Course he's! My Brother!" Jeff said Should be" Ann said she pulled her mask down under her chin giving Jeff a small smile 

"You wanna stay..?" Ann asked "I'd assume you wanna stay with him" she said Jeff nodded "Course I do!" He answered almost Immediately "Alright Then I'll leave you two alone" Ann said "call me if you need anything" she said "Ok..?" Ann repeated herself "ok" Jeff said Snapping out of his thoughts 

The Door shut Leaving The Two Alone a Sigh Escaped Jeff's Lip's "Thank God.." He whispered Jeff looked around He Pulled a Chair out for himself sitting it beside Liu's bed he sat down and Took Liu's hand In his own he Gently Brushed his thumb over his Brother's hand  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

12:00 AM

"Jeff..?" Liu's Voice was Hushed Jeff immediately sat up "You're Up!" He exclaimed Liu Finally managed to open his Emerald Green eyes the Light blared Blinding him "What happened..? Where Am I..?" Liu sat up only for Jeff to push him back down by his shoulders "Woah woah woah,Calm down" Jeff said Calmly

Jeff sighed "I'll explain but relax.." he said Softly Liu nodded "Would you..?" He asked "I Ran Into you while I was out on a mission and.." Jeff paused for a moment 

"You were hurt..I don't Know the details.." he said Squeezing Liu's hand "Liu..?" Jeff said "Hm..?" Liu mumbled "I Need to Tell you something.." Jeff said "What is it..?" Liu asked "I..Need you to Know I'm sorry..." Jeff said "I'm so,So sorry" he said Trying to Keep his Voice from cracking 

"Jeff..." Liu said He gave His hand a Squeeze "Yeah..?" Jeff asked "I Forgive You,Love" Liu said "Wait-What..?" Jeff asked "I Forgive You,Love" Liu repeated himself 

"I Forgave you A Long Time Ago" He said Liu sat up before Jeff could react And Pulled him into a Warm Embrace Jeff returned the embrace Rubbing his back gently being careful Not to hurt Liu

Jeff let go of Liu pushing him gently down again "You Need to rest" he said Looking Liu in the eyes "I Mean it I don't need you to hurt yourself" He said sternly 

Liu groaned But complied He tugged Jeff's hand a bit "You'll stay with me right..?" Liu as to Jeff's surprise "Wait-You want me to stay with you..?!" Jeff asked Sounding Surprised Liu nodded "Will You..?" He asked "I don't have to if you don't want me to-I mean-I was Just making sure you were ok I understand If your uncomfortable.." Jeff stammered 

Liu chuckled "I do want you too.." he said "Ok..If you an want me to" he said "But you need to Get some rest" Jeff said Liu reluctantly Nodded "Good Night.." Jeff whispered He leaned forward and Kissed Liu's Forehead "I Love You" Liu whispered "I Love You Too" Jeff whispered back


	5. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion scenario

A sigh escaped Janes black glossy lips as she shut the wooden door finally her job was done her footsteps echoed in the empty house she leaned against the wall catching her breath she had had more trouble than anticipated she took it thinking it wouldn't be too hard after all she had 

Be very tired after her mission yesterday but she got her missions done no matter what she wouldn't leave it incomplete she was a very hard working woman

She was also very independent at that Jane wiped the sweat from her pale forehead she listened to the silence how peaceful a small smile fell upon her face 

Jane pushed herself up off the wall beginning to walk towards the flight of stairs her footsteps weren't the only thing filling the empty house the creak of the door opening 

The hell?who could that be? Great just great she had to deal with someone else she prayed that they wouldn't be as difficult even though no matter what she'd get her mission finished 

Jane backed up laying herself flatly against the wall she slowed her breathing don't you mess this up Jane you can ambush them it'll be a lot easier 

A smirk slid across Janes face 

"It's empty" Liu spoke to himself in a whisper as he shut the door "no shit Sherlock" sully retorted Liu groaned "can't you ever not make a comment?" Liu asked 

"No I make what I want known and don't hide it unlike you" sully said Liu tried his best to ignore sully "keep you're guard up you're to relaxed"

Sully said "you normally tell me to stop being so paranoid" Liu said 

Sully grumbled something Liu peered around the empty house before heading towards the flight of stairs 

A creak with every step Liu gripped the railing an nervous habit once Liu made it to the top of the steps a hand reached out grabbing his wrist instinctively he grabbed the persons 

Wrist slamming them into the wall earning a Yelp from whoever it was 

Jane peered at her 'assailant' who the hell had done this? Pinned her to the wall so easily she was trained to be stealthy and more strong than you're average woman 

"Oh my God....." Jane muttered "Liu?" She asked she was in disbelief Liu was dead he was fucking dead Jeff had told her himself he was dead Jeff had to of known he'd fucking done it himself

Liu stared at the woman he had pinned to the wall she had long midnight black hair it was wavy she had a pair of minty green eyes 

A black strapless dress and black heels her voice was so familiar but Liu couldn't quite put his finger on it "hold up.." sully said "you know this woman?" He asked 

"Jane?" Liu asked the woman nodded "yeah that's me" she managed to say "how're you? Well alive?" Jane asked Liu sighed 

"I actually don't know myself" he said Jane nodded "could ya know let me go?" She asked "oh sorry" Liu said nervously Jane laughed a bit

"Don't worry" she said sweetly she smiled "that was actually great!" Jane said "you actually caught me off guard" she said Liu chuckled 

"Thanks" he said Jane nodded "so where're you headed?" She asked "I well..." Liu rubbed the back of his neck nervously 

"I'm looking for Jeff..." Liu said admittedly "you are huh?" Jane said "what do you mean by that?" Liu asked 

"I could help you with that" she said to Lius surprise "you can?" He asked "mhm" Jane nodded "I can take you there" 

She said "you'd do that?" Liu asked "of course" Jane said "anything for a friend" she said 

Liu smiled "thanks..." he mumbled "course" Jane said 

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" She asked Liu nodded "he's my Life" he said "it's sweet" Jane said 

"After all that happened..." her voice trailed off "but it's gonna get late and we have ways to go so we oughta get going" Jane said 

"Yeah you're right.." Liu said "ready?" Jane asked Liu nodded "alrighty" she said 

She began walking downstairs her heels clanking on the creaking wooden stairs 

Liu winced at the noise "you're really going to find that... monster of a brother of yours?" Sully asked Liu bit his lip "he's not a monster.." he mumbled 

Liu wasn't in the mood to argue with sully he was extremely tired mentally and physically tired of everything he had been drained for God knows how long 

He just wanted his baby brother back....he just wanted him back 

"Liu?" Jane asked looking at him "you said something" she added sounding confused "I uh..." Liu managed to choke out "never mind" he said beginning to walk downstairs 

"Ok?" Jane said she twisted the door open and began walking out into the woods Liu followed behind her "Jane?" He asked 

"Hmm?" She hummed in response "why're you out here?" He asked Jane kept silent 

"Jeff well.." she paused "he attacked me too" Jane said "he did?.." Liu choked out 

Jane nodded "but that's in the past..." she said "I'm over the hurt" Jane said 

Had he really done that? "Course he did" sully said "he's a monster he tried to kill you idiot he claimed that he 'Loved you' and he tried to fucking kill you" he said 

"It wasn't his fault." Liu said "not his fault?" Sully asked how's it not his fault he tried to kill you" 

Liu had failed protecting him so many times from  
They're parents,those bullies Jeff was even a danger to himself after all that hurt it wasn't his fault Jeff was hurting he thought that was his only way out

"It wasn't his fault" Liu said Jane stared at Liu confusion dancing around in her minty green eyes 

"Liu?" She asked "who're you talking to?" She asked snapping Liu out of his thoughts "I..." he paused not speaking

"What the hell was that?" She asked "sorry about him..." Liu mumbled "him?" Jane asked looking at Liu 

"It's a long story.." Liu said "I...well...have a...split personality.." He choked out the last part

"A what?" Jane asked staring at Liu surly if she was drinking something she would've surly spit her drink out by now 

"Forget it..." Liu said "can we just keep walking?" He asked "yeah" Jane said snapping out of whatever trance she was in 

They continued to walk in only silence not saying a thing 

"She's obviously freaked out by you" sully said 

Liu kept silent was she freaked out by him?she probably was...he was freak after all...

"Finally.." Jane mumbled under her breath Liu looked up at her "this is where?" He asked Jane nodded "yeah it is" she said Liu looked at Her raising a brow

"Trust me" Jane said 

Liu heard sully chuckle "you're really gonna trust her?" Sully asked "remember the last person you trusted?..." he asked sure Liu had some trust issues now...that sort of thing but he wasn't gonna let that get in the way of the possibility of seeing Jeff again

Liu winced "you coming?" Jane called from the front door "y-yeah" Liu said walking up to follow Jane 

She smiled before twisting the doorknob to open the door it creaked open 

Her heels clanked against the floor Liu followed her on shutting the door 

Jane motioned for Liu to follow her Liu did so once they reached a Living room looking area 

"Who's this?" Asked a female voice "you're boyfriend?" The young woman's voice said teasingly Jane growled at the woman she had coca colored hair long and she had a grass colored green eye the other socket had an small clock in it 

She had a stitched up smile as well   
She wore ripped jeans with a white tank top and green sweater with black boots a smirk slid across her face as she looked at Jane "he's not my boyfriend he's my friend " Jane said the other woman raised her eyebrow "you sure about that?" She asked 

Jane glared at the woman sitting on the couch she chuckled at the annoyed look on Janes face "come on Liu" Jane grumbled

Grabbing Lius arm pulling him towards the stairs "where're we going?" Liu questioned "you said you wanted to see Jeff didn't you?"she said 

Liu nodded "follow me then" Jane said beginning to walk upstairs Liu stood still for a second "you coming?" She questioned Liu began to walk upstairs everything was tense Liu felt it he felt very nervous he could puke that's how nervous he felt pull yourself together Liu pull it together be strong

Jane placed her fist against the cold wooden door the sound echoed in the empty hallway 

Lius heart 'thumped' he was really doing this?he was gonna see his baby brother again...he was actually gonna see him again oh God.................

Jane waited for a response she shifted her weight to her other foot "Jeff I know you're in there" she said "don't ignore me" Jane said 

Jane heard footsteps before the door opened slightly "what do you want?" Jeff asked sounding annoyed 

That was Jeff's voice oh God.....

"I have someone you might want to see" she said Jeff rolled his eyes "if it's-" he was cut of by Jane "it's not him" she said "it's someone else" Jane said

Jeff raised an eyebrow "I'll leave you two alone" she said beginning to walk downstairs "Jane!" Jeff said 

He groaned before stepping out of the room 

He had messy jet black hair dark bags under his baby blue eyes his signature slit smile cut from the sides of his mouth 

Liu winced seeing it oh God didn't that hurt? He didn't mean for Jeff to take him saying 'smile' too far he just meant for Jeff to try and smile to be happy he hated seeing Jeff upset but he didn't mean for Jeff to take it that far 

his hoodie was splattered in blood he wore blue jeans with back sneakers 

Jeff's baby blue eyes widened "L-Liu?" He choked out 

He had to be hallucinating he was really loosing it now Liu was dead he had done it himself he felt his blood slip from between his fingers blood everywhere Liu was dead he had saved him from this cruel world 

Stop messing with my head! Jeff thought 

Tears welled in his baby blue eyes 

Oh God don't cry don't fucking cry you're hallucinating 

"Yes Love?" Liu asked Jeff tried to blink away his tears 

Not fucking real you're seeing things...he's dead just let it go...

Jeff reached out and touched Lius arm 

Jeff was half expecting for his hand to just go through 

"B-but you're dead" he managed to choke out he felt a lump form in his throat Jeff bit back his tears

Jeff stood there for a moment "y-you were dead" he choked out he was in disbelief 

Jeff threw his arms around Liu causing the older boy to stagger back tears began to stream down his face

He sobbed into Lius chest "I'm so sorry" he choked out "shhhhh," Liu soothed wrapping his arms around Jeff in a tight embrace 

"I didn't mean to hurt you...I just didn't want you to suffer anymore." Jeff sobbed 

"It's ok sweetheart" Liu said he combed through Jeff's jet black hair 

"I've forgiven you" Liu said Jeff let go of the older boy to look at him "really?" Jeff whimpered 

"Of course "Liu said continuing to comb through Jeff's hair Affectionately moving a strand of Jeff's hair behind his ear "I said I'd always Love you"

He sniffled looking at Liu "thank you" he whispered Liu wrapped his arms around Jeff pulling him into a warm embrace 

"I missed you so much" Liu whispered "I missed you too" Jeff said pulling himself closer to Liu burying his face into his chest 

"I love you so much" Jeff said Liu smiled planting a kiss on the top of Jeff's head 

"Forever and always..."


	6. I Can walk it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Break’s his Leg On a Mission and Liu end’s up taking care of him Jeff reluctantly Allows him to do so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are always open

"But-But-Janie!" Sally whined "I wanna wait for Jeff to get home!" She Whined "So he can Tuck me in!" Sally added 

She stared up at the Young Woman who was Sitting on the edge of her bed Tucking the Small Child in Jane sighed Pushing a strand of her Midnight Black hair behind her ear

"Fine.." She uttered Sally's grass green eye's lit up "Really..?!" She squeaked Jane nodded a small Smile Forming on her pale face 

"But-" Jane spoke "But what..?" Sally asked Softly Gripping her Pastel sheets in her small fingers up to her Chin "But once he gets home,You're going to bed understood..?" Jane said "Mhm" Sally nodded she Grinned shortly after

Jane stood up she Brushed her Black dress down she Held her hand out for the small Girl to grab it Which Sally did Jane Squeezed Sally's Small hand Guiding her out her Bedroom Jane switched the light off  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

12:00

Liu sat on the Couch book in hand He Looked up upon hearing Footsteps He Noticed Jane and a certain Small Package Sally "Hey Liu" Jane said she smiled 

"Hi Jane" Liu responded "Hewo!" Sally Squeaked up Liu smiled at the Small child "Hey Angel" Sally smiled "He better be back soon" Jane muttered 

Liu Furrowed his eye brows "Who..?" He asked "Jeff..?" Liu asked Jane nodded "Sally Begged me to let her stay up so Jeff could tuck her in" She said 

Liu nodded "It is Getting Late isn't it.." He said Jane sat down and Sally immediately Scurried Up Onto the Woman's Lap Sally Giggled Holding her Teddy bear to her chest 

Jane Moved a strand of Sally's curly auburn hair behind her ear earning a smaller Giggle from the child 

Jane Smiled Adjusted Sally's White Ruffled Collar it was Fit snuggly around her Neck She Clutched Her bear to her Chest Hugging it tightly   
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
12:59

"Where the Hell Could he be..?!" Jane Stared up at the Clock Her Blood starting to boil "He said he'd be home before 1:00 it's 12:59 a minute to 1:00" She said 

Liu Glanced up at the clock "It's a bit later than usual.." He said Sally Held her Bear close to her Chest "When's Jeffy Gonna be home..?" She asked innocently 

"Soon Baby,Soon" Jane responded Sally perked up on Jane's lap " If Not I'll beat his ass" Jane added Sally giggled "Thank Chu!" She Squeaked Giggling even more

Bringing a Smile to the woman's Face "You Know I'd do it for Free!" Jane said Sally Giggled Even more At the Statement She Grinned at Jane happily

'Thud!' The Sound of a slamming door Caused Sally to Flinch "Just Wonderful!" Jeff Muttered he Limped in "It's Jeff!" Sally Giggled 

"The hell..?" Jane Looked over to See Jeff Limping In From the doorway "Damn!" Jane said Smirking "You Look Rough" She said "Shut up Jane!" Jeff Barked Back 

Liu Looked up from his Book "You aren't Gonna start Arguing again are you..?" He asked "Jeff!" Sally Cried He Tried to Leap From Jane's lap but Jane held the Girl by her waist holding her In place 

"It's Time for bed Babe's" Jane said Scooping sally up "But-" "Sally Babe's, Jeff Hurt his leg he can't tuck you in" Jane said softly sally reluctantly Agreed

Liu sat His book down "Late huh..?" He asked "Yeah,Yeah I know don't lecture me" Jeff said Liu rolled his eye's He looked at Jeff immediately Noticing his Limp

"Your limping." Liu stated Jeff stopped walking he winced Fuck-He noticed "Oh Am I...?" Jeff asked Rubbing the back of his neck nervously 

"You didn't notice..?" Liu asked he Tapped his fingers against the hardcover of the book laid on his lap "Yeah,Guess so" Jeff muttered "Your a bad liar" Liu said 

"Yeah so..?" Jeff said "It's nothing I can't Just walk off.." He stated "I'm not buying that Jeff" Liu said "Your obviously hurt,Quit brushing it off" he said 

Jeff Sighed Brushing his bang's Out of his face "It Look's Broken" Liu said "If it's Broken you can't Just 'Walk it off'" he said 

"It's not Broken" Jeff said "Sure,It's not" Liu said "Don't argue with me" he added Liu stood up walking toward's Jeff who leaned against the Stair railing 

He Wrapped his arm Around Jeff's waist "Lean on me" he said Jeff nodded he Put his arm over Liu's Shoulder letting himself be Guided upstairs

Liu Twisted the door Open he Switched the Light on he shut the door then Helped Jeff sit down He winced "Lean back ok..?" Liu said "I need to level your leg" he said Jeff nodded he leaned back pulling his legs onto the bed

"Don't move to much I'll be back ok..?" Liu said Jeff nodded Liu walked out the room  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1:35

Jeff stared at the the wall He Groaned How Long was he gonna he stuck Like this..? Of Course Liu Wasn't gonna let him Just walk it off he'd done it many times before Whatever....

'Creak' Jeff looked up He furrowed his eye brows "Ice..?" Jeff asked the door shut Liu walked over he sat on the edge of the bed "Yeah,The swelling needs to to down And Ice does the trick" 

Liu said Jeff nodded he sat the Ice on the nightstand he Grabbed a pillow off the left-side "Can You lay your leg on the pillow..?" Liu asked Jeff nodded

He winced Lifting his leg up letting Liu slip the pillow underneath his leg he Then grabbed the Ice pack and Placed it On Jeff's Leg holding it Tightly in place 

Jeff put his hand over Liu's on his leg "I can Hold it Liu" he said Liu paused for a moment Before letting go 

"Is it Broken..?" Jeff asked he winced Waiting For the answer "It Look's and Seems Broken" Liu said "How bad does it Hurt..?" He asked

"It's Not pleasant" Jeff said Liu sighed "Does it hurt bad..? How painful is it...?" He asked "It Hurt's" Jeff bit his lip

Liu nodded he Combed through Jeff's hair "I can get some painkillers if you want..?" He said "Thank you!" Jeff said Liu nodded He leaned forward and Kissed Jeff's forehead 

"Anything else..? Food water..?" Liu asked "Nah,I'm fine" Jeff said Liu nodded "I'll be back" he said "Ok.." Jeff said  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Liu Walked downstairs He Flicked the Kitchen Light on before walking in he walked over to the cabinet he opened the Pushing Past Different Pill Bottles Ibuprofen,aleve,Advil,Motrin,Tylenol, Sleeping Pill's all sorts of medications Liu grabbed the Tylenol 

He closed the cabinet and Opened the other Grabbing a Glass cup he Filled it to the brim with water he Shut the cabinet Switched the Light back off before Making his way back upstairs 

He opened the door to Jeff's Room "Love" Liu said Grabbing The Younger's Attention Jeff sat up Liu sat on the edge of the bed he handed the Glass To Jeff making sure he didn't Drop or break the Glass

He Twisted the Cap open Pouring A Pill into his hand He Dropped it Into Jeff's hand "Don't Choke" Liu said "Choke...?" Jeff questioned he rolled his eyes "I'm not gonna Choke on The Pill" He stated 

He took the Pill and Gulped down the water he sat the Glass down "How Long am I gonna be stuck here..?" Jeff questioned "Well you Broke your leg so.." Liu paused "A week a least,a month a most" he said "So probably A few week's" Liu said 

"Alright" Jeff said "How'd You Get hurt..?" Liu asked "I Had to Make a quick getaway The neighbors heard screaming and Called the Police I Tripped on a tree branch.." Jeff muttered 

"This is Just wonderful" He Muttered "Do I really have to be stuck here that Long..?" Jeff asked Liu Laughed a small bit "Until your better" Liu said 

"Don't Be so Grumpy" He said ruffling Jeff's hair "I'm Not Grumpy" Jeff said he rolled his Baby blue eyes 

"Would you stay with me..?" He asked Messing with his Fingers "Of course" Liu said "Anything" He said Jeff Tugged On Liu's arm "Lay down" He said 

Liu Laughed a small bit Jeff Tugged on his arm Again Pulling Him down beside Him Jeff snuggled into Liu's Chest Shutting his eyes 

Liu combed through Jeff's hair moving strands behind his ear As He drifted off


	7. Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff end’s up Having a Panic attack because he smell’s Bleach,Liu comforts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay

"Hey Toby can ya get me the bleach?" Jane asked toby nodded "w-why do y-you nee-d the bl-each?" Toby questioned ticking In between his question "cleaning duh" Jane said toby rolled his eyes going towards the bleach he grabbed it heading over to Jane the handle slipped out of his hand making a loud 'thud' sound once it collided with the wooden floor splattering everywhere Jane cringed hearing the 'thud' as the bleach bottled hit the floor "great" Jane muttered under her breath "s-sorry" Toby ticked janes face softened looking at toby "don't worry" she said Jeff walked in "the hell is all the noise?" He asked Jane rolled her eyes "toby dropped the bleach" Jane said walking over grabbing a towel "bleach?" Jeff questioned the word left a bad taste in his mouthThe smell of bleach lingered in the air Jeff slid his hands into his pockets the lingering smell of bleach hit him making Jeff's stomach churn he felt sick to his stomach he shuddered at the thought the smell of bleach didn't bring back the fondest of memories 

'Thud' Jeff hit the bathtub his back hitting against it knocking the breath out of him he slammed his eyes shut with impact Keith spotted a bottle of bleach a smirk spread across his face he grabbed the bottle opening the cap taking advantage of Jeff being down Jeff coughed blood came out with each choked cough He chuckled Keith poured out the bottle covering Jeff head to toe in the liquid soaking his hair burning his eyes he slammed his eyes shut yet again the liquid soaked into Jeff's hoodie "what's so funny?" Jeff growled Keith laughed yet again "your covered in bleach" Keith said Jeff peeled his baby blue eyes open again "what about that?" Jeff asked Keith reached into his pocket pulling out a small silver object a lighter Keith fear immediately flicked in the boys eyes a small whimper escaped his chapped lips Keith snapped open the lighter lighting it Jeff screamed in pain a scream of agony that's all he felt before everything went black 

Jeff felt his nails digging into the back of his hand a lump formed In his throat fear began to slowly prick up his spine the all to familiar ache building up in his chest 'thud' 'thud' 'thud' His heartbeat thumped in his ears Jeff he felt as if his legs were gonna give out of him no longer able to support his weight "Jeff?" A voice asked it was the voice of his older brother Liu "what's wrong?" Liu Questioned you could hear the concern his voice and a tint of worry in his soft voice Liu reached out grabbing Jeff's wrist he instinctively pulled his wrist back from Liu "what's wrong?" Liu repeated he pulled Jeff into the hallway away from everyone else Jeff leaned against the wall his head began to ache "what's wrong?" Liu asked softly He looked at Jeff he was quite obviously concerned "Jeff?" Liu questioned waving his hand in-front of Jeff's face snapping the younger one out of his thoughts Jeff swallowed trying to think of what to say no way in hell

Would he admit that the smell of bleach made him feel uncomfortable it was a stupid fear he had a few of them fire,bleach,storms and bleach was an regular household item that most households held no way would he admit it 

"I'm just tired...." Jeff said rubbing the back of his neck nervously Liu gave Jeff a suspicious glance Jeff wasn't sure weather or not Liu knew he was lying sometimes it even scared Jeff how well Liu knew him 

Oh lord just let it go........

"Ok.." Liu said biting his lip Jeff pushed himself up off the wall "I'm just gonna go lie down" he said Liu nodded Jeff leaned his arm against the wall keeping himself self steady why was he having such a bad reaction to just the scent of bleach? Oh how pathetic 

"Jeff?" Liu questioned he looked up his blue eyes meeting Lius gaze obvious concern or suspicion in his soft and calm voice "yeah?" Jeff asked he again rubbed the back of his neck nervously his nails digging into his neck slightly 

Jeff winced slightly "are you ok?" Liu asked taking note of his little brother's odd behavior was he feeling ok?

"You aren't sick or anything are you?" He questioned the younger one suspiciously "sick?" Jeff asked "why would I be sick?" He asked that was slightly amusing 

Did Liu actually think? he was sick he worried to much 

Liu let out a frustrated sigh combing his Carmel hair out of his face "you look pale and you seem to be having trouble walking slightly" he said looking at Jeff he chuckled nervously 

Crap.....

"Like I said I'm just tired that's all" He said "I'll walk you back alright?" Liu said "you don't need to do that" Jeff said 

"You look like you'll fall over at any moment"Liu said "don't argue with me sweetie" he added taking Jeff's arm gently 

Liu wasn't wrong Jeff's legs did feel like they were gonna give out on him at any moment 

"Fine" Jeff mumbled blowing some of his jet black hair out of his face

Liu opened the door to his room the knob twisting it open he shut the door Jeff sat on the bed his legs felt shaky he slammed his foot against the wooden floor he yelped in pain slightly Liu let go of the door knob he was about to open

Looking over it Jeff concern filling Lius piercing emerald green eyes 

"Jeff?" He asked Jeff felt hot tears forming in his baby blue eyes 

His hands beginning to shake even more he let out a shaky breath "Jeff?" Liu asked he walked over to the younger one he sat beside him And rubbed Jeff's back gently 

Jeff tried to keep his gaze glued to the ground "Jeff what's wrong?" Liu asked Jeff's lip began to quiver 

He bit his lip trying to keep his lip from quivering 

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like this? How pathetic....

"Jeff please tell me what's wrong," he said he continued to rub Jeff's back gently "what's bothering you sweetie?" Liu asked even softer than before 

The titling concern in his voice making Jeff feel extremely guilty for making him worry so much 

Jeff threw his arms around the older brother burying his face into Lius chest hot tears streaming down his face as a few strangled whimpers escaped his lips 

Liu was surprised 

He wrapped his arms around the younger one combing through Jeff's jet black hair in a comforting manner 

"Jeff sweetheart,what is it?" He asked softly his voice quavered slightly with the tint of concern 

The bleach the damn bleach it was the bleach Jeff just wanted to scream but he had a enough self control not to he didn't wanna worry his older brother anymore then he already had 

"It's the bleach" Jeff whimpered his soft voice quavered along with being muffled by Lius shirt 

Lius eyes widened he should've known crap was he that stupid he should've known that it was the bleach 

"Oh sweetie," Liu said softly continuing to comb through Jeff's hair Affectionately tears continued to run down Jeff's pale face soaking Lius shirt

"Shhhh,it's ok sweetie" he soothed 

Jeff hadn't even realized he was shaking like a small child how pathetic 

Jeff sniffled as his tears had finally come to an halt no longer blinding him he snuggled closer to Liu 

Trying to calm his nerves that were going haywire 

Jeff began to relax his nerves slowly calming and heart rate thumping at a normal pace instead of making the unmistakable 'thump' 'thump' 'thump' in his ears 

"It's all gonna be alright sweetie" Liu said continuing to try and soothe the younger one who he held in his arms close to his chest 

"Thank you" Jeff sniffled against Lius chest Liu smiled softly planting a kiss on the top of Jeff's head "I love you" Jeff whispered "I love you too sweetie" Liu responded 

Jeff felt himself drifting off to sleep in Lius arms he didn't feel like fighting it this time


	8. My Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Being the idiot he is Cut his hand messing with his knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah

traced his finger over the blade of his knife being careful to not cut himself while he admired the shiny blade tracing his finger carefully along the edge of it Liu sat beside him on the couch his arm propped up on the arm of the couch his cheek rested in his bandaged hand 

"What're you doing?" Toby asked peering over Tim's shoulder "you've been here looking over the mission papers for 3 hours now" he added sounding bored "don't you think you've already looked over it enough?" He asked cocking his head to the side slightly 

Tim groaned "I'm not done yet Toby" he said trying to hide his annoyance Jeff snickered "he's right you need to take a break" he said "lighten up Tim" Jeff said "whatever woods" Tim said ignoring Jeff's comments 

Jeff rolled his eyes continuing to trace the edge of his knife maybe being a little too careless this time it's not like he put too much thought Into is 'habits' they were just that 'habits' if he bled he'd bleed for being an idiot 

Jeff continued to hastily mess with the silver blade tracing his finger over it "you're gonna cut yourself idiot" Jane said 

Crossing her leg overtop of the other Jeff rolled his eyes "fine bleed" Jane said Jeff resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her 

He wouldn't give into her teasing she wanted a reaction and he wouldn't give it to her just yet 

Jeff traced the blade over his hand he winced immediately realizing he messed up he was bleeding 

Jeff cursed silently under his breath Liu looked at Jeff "will you quit that? You're gonna hurt yourself" he said his gaze drifted to Jeff's hand 

His eyes widening at the sight blood pooled out of the freshly cut wound 

"You see what I told you?" Liu said grabbing Jeff's hand Jeff groaned he recognized the tone in his voice the god forbid 'I told you so' 

"Just a scratch.." Jeff mumbled "just a scratch?" Liu questioned looking at Jeff "that doesn't look like just a scratch" he said "just a scratch wouldn't bleed so much" Liu pointed out 

Jeff winced when Liu touched his hand "come on" Liu said grabbing Jeff's un injured hand he reluctantly let Liu take his hand 

So he could lead him into the bathroom "sit down" Liu said directing Jeff to sit on the edge of the tub 

"I'm not a Baby" Jeff said taking a seat Liu gave Jeff a warm smile "you're My Baby brother now shush" 

He said kneeling down to rummage through the cabinet Liu hummed to himself as he pulled out a hand towel and rubbing alcohol 

He shut the cabinet and stood up he sat beside Jeff pouring some rubbing alcohol onto the rag 

He studied the cut on his brother's hand "what am I gonna do with you?" Liu said under his breath Jeff looked at Liu "at least it wasn't on purpose" he said 

Liu looked at The younger one Jeff winced immediately regretting what he had just said "sorry.." he mumbled Liu just nodded before gently taking Jeff's hand and pressing the towel against the cut

Jeff winced he never liked the feeling he's sure no one ever did it stung like crazy but he knew if it was stinging it was doing it job blah blah blah 

He still didn't like it Liu removed the towel the cut was no longer bleeding and was now clean "that wasn't so bad now was it?" Liu said Jeff rolled his eyes

While Liu wrapping the bandaging tightly around Jeff's hand "better?" He asked Jeff nodded "yeah thank you"

He said Liu stood up to put the supplies away Jeff spoke breaking the silence "you don't have to take care of me" he said Liu looked at Jeff 

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding confused "I can take care of myself you know" Jeff said "you and I know you wouldn't do it well" Liu said Jeff rolled his eyes 

"You're not responsible for me" he said "you shouldn't have to" Jeff said "I know that sweetheart" Liu said "I choose to do it silly" he said 

"I do it because I Love you" Liu said Jeff was about to say something but Liu cut of his rambling by placing a kiss on his forehead 

"Besides you're my idiot" he said "and I wouldn't have it any other way" Liu said a small smile formed on Jeff's face 

"Neither would I" he said


	9. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion scenario

"Jeff please...," the words escaped the older boys mouth as tears pricked the edges of his dark emerald green eyes genuine fear that Jeff had only seen in a few occasions and never thought Liu would look at him with this type of fear in his eyes "please.." Liu choked out his voice cracking even more then before 

Liu jolted up his heart banging against his chest making that unmistakable 'thud' 'thud' 'thud ' sound tears pricked the edges of Lius emerald green eyes he leaned his head into his hand feeling a headache begin how wonderful maybe fresh air would do him some good yeah maybe.... Liu threw the covers off himself and slipped off his bed he pulled on some clothes including his 𝒮𝒸𝒶𝓇𝒻 Liu heard sully groan in annoyance "why do you still even have that junk?" Sully asked sounding irritated 

Liu sighed "because he gave it to me you know that" he answered "after what he did?" Sully asked "you're so naive Love is so so blind" he said "how do you even call that love? You don't do that to someone you claim to love if he loved you he wouldn't have stabbed you Liu you understand what stabbed means" sully said 

"It's special to me and he'll always be my brother I still Love him and no ones gonna change that" he said sully groaned "whatever" he retorted Liu opened the door trying to ignore sully this wasn't the first time this has happened after all Liu had been 

Having some rather unpleasant thoughts the scary part was they didn't scare him anymore they used to scare him and Liu knew Jeff had been at that point as well Liu just wanted to clear his mind Liu twisted the door knob open and shut the door waking out a soft sigh escaped the brunettes lips he shoved his bandaged hands into his pockets the wind whipped 

Through his soft Carmel hair parting it blowing into his face and around Liu rounded the corner continuing to trudge along the sidewalk his footsteps clanking echoing in the silent air Liu noticed a figure leaning against a tree it was 1:00 in the morning who would he out at this time?

"You're paranoid" sully said "you're just being paranoid he can't hurt you not this time" sully said Liu let a out a frustrated sigh "I'm not scared of him sully he's my baby" Liu said sully gagged he wasn't being paranoid was he? No he wasn't sully was just trying to get under his skin it was working though

Liu peered at the figure again they hadn't moved why haven't they moved? The figure looked to be around Lius age range great social interaction don't be so anxious...you're gonna be ok...what a lie 

Liu tried to shrug it off "hey!" Called a familiar voice Liu turned around and saw the figure pushing themselves up off the tree great they noticed him think Liu just breath..."it's a bit late for someone you're age to be out don't ya think?" Said the voice he didn't look that young did he? Don't be so self conscious...

Liu let out almost a dry forced laugh "I don't have any one waiting up for me at home" he said "even if I did they wouldn't give a crap" Liu added you could hear the sadness in his voice it cracked slightly pull it together Liu "pull yourself fucking together woods" sully snapped Liu winced upon hearing

Sully s sharp and cold voice just leave me alone please?

Jeff stared at his "victim" he could hear the sadness in his voice that voice that damn voice was so familiar Jeff shrugged it off he'd be putting him out of his misery anyways Jeff clutched his knife tighter his knuckles Turning even more of an pale white color "I could fix that for you" Jeff said chuckling a smirk slid across his pale face 

Liu furrowed his eyebrows what the hell did he mean? "What do you mean?" Liu asked Jeff continued even closer "don't you worry bout that" Jeff said Liu turned around probably some drunk teen nothing Liu couldn't handle but that damn voice sounded so familiar 

Jeff drew closer he Grabbed the strangers wrist pulling them back putting his arm around they're neck pressing his knife to Lius throat his knife rubbing against the soft fabric of Lius 𝒮𝒸𝒶𝓇𝒻 Lius eyes widened he whipped his head around grabbing his assailants arm removing the knife from his neck 

To Jeff's shock this fucking idiot wasn't scared the hell? "You're gonna do this again?" Liu asked calmly regarding the younger one "Again?" Jeff asked confused "what do you-why don't you just go to sleep" he said Jeff's baby blue eyes met Lius emerald green ones His eyes widened in shock looking at who he saw he was in disbelief Liu was dead he had to be hallucinating Liu was dead he was he was he was dead 

Jeff gulped tears welled up in Jeff's baby blue eyes "L-Liu" Jeff choked out his breath caught in his throat his voice was barely audible "yeah sweetie?" Liu asked softly 

Jeff's knife slipped out of his hand dropping on the sidewalk making a 'clank' sound Jeff threw his arms around the older boy causing the older boy to stagger back 

Jeff buried his head into Lius shoulder as tears continued to streams down his pale face 

He's crying he's really crying "oh fucking boohoo don't cry over it now you already did it" sully said 

"Shhhh Jeff don't cry" Liu soothed combing through Jeff's jet black hair "it's ok.." Liu spoke even softer than before "Jeff it's ok I still love you" he said "I forgave you years ago" Liu said softly "wait?what?how?why?" 

Jeff choked out "it's as simple as this" Liu said softly 

"As sure as the sun rises every morning and sets in the evening just the same I will love you all the day of my life"


	10. Ice cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning self harm)

trigger warning self harm) 

Jeff laid staring up at the ceiling the clock seemed to be ticking so very slow as if time wouldn't pass fast enough the voices had been getting louder and louder lately and Jeff couldn't seem to silence them he just wanted to silence them But he couldn't he didn't want to bring Liu into it either sure Jeff knew Liu cared about him but that was besides the point he didn't want Liu to worry

He wanted to be able to deal with it himself not be a problem he didn't wanna be a problem.... Jeff sat up he lowered his head into his hands 

What kind of killer was he? He was pathetic and he knew that... 

Everyone was busy and that was perfect timing 

Jeff opened his door he had different methods of dealing with his emotions to numb them even if it wasn't for long 

He shut the door and walked down the empty hallway he slipped into the kitchen then to the fridge and took out the ice-cube tray grabbing a ice-cube 

He slipped back into his room making sure to lock his door he opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled a zip block bag from under a blue T-shirt

He shut the drawer he sat on his bed cross legged he rolled up his white baggy sleeve

His wrist was mostly healed already Jeff had other methods other than a blade this method was just easier to lie is way out off he'd done it before he had just said it was a black and blue it was just a white little lie..........it was much easier to hide as well 

Jeff opened the baggy pouring some salt onto his wrist and placed the ice-cube over it pressing it against his wrist he pushed against his wrist 

Roughly Jeff began to feel the burning sensation on his wrist he winced as he pushed it more onto his wrist and continued to do so Once he was down he rolled down his baggy sleeve it rubbed against his wrist causing Jeff to wince in pain 

He zipped up the little baggy and slipped it back into his drawer under his blue T-shirt he disposed of the ice-cube 

He was only doing this to numb the pain right?   
He knew it was pathetic but it numbed his pain   
Even though it wasn't for long it numbed it   
It was his only escape as long as Liu didn't know  
It wouldn't hurt him right?

The sound of knocking snapped Jeff out of his thoughts he looked to the wooden door where the sound was coming from 

Crap Jeff was under the impression that he was alone great just great wonderful just breath 

"Hey Jeff you in there?" Asked a voice from the other side of the door Jeff recognized the voice as Lius voice.....

Jeff looked up to the door "yeah I am" he answered hesitating slightly "could I come in?" Liu asked Jeff slipped off the bed and unlocked the door "the doors open"

Jeff said the door opened "hey" Liu said smiling Jeff forced a smile onto his face 

Trying to make it as believable as possible 

"So did you need something?" Jeff asked looking at Liu he chuckled slightly looking at Jeff "No,I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me or something just spend time together or something"

Liu said Jeff nodded "sure that'd be nice" he said "ok,come on" Liu said grabbing Jeff's wrist he immediately winced pulling his wrist back away from Liu 

Concern filled Lius green eyes "what happened?" He asked almost immediately "are you hurt?" He asked looking at Jeff 

Crap.....Just lie you're way out of it you can do it you've said "I'm fine..." oh so many times why can't you lie this time?

"I hit my wrist that's all" Jeff said rubbing his wrist nervously "you sure?" Liu asked sounding concerned "here let me see" he said 

Fear immediately shot up Jeff's spine oh God-

"I...." Jeff stuttered out

Why the hell couldn't he say anything was he really that pathetic? What was so Hard about speaking?was it really that hard to talk?

Liu grabbed Jeff's wrist pulling it towards him he rolled of Jeff's sleeve his eyes widened upon seeing the burns on his brother's wrist

"Liu I..." Jeff choked out "please tell me those are just black and blues...." Liu whispered "I hit my wrist that's all" Jeff stammered out 

"Liu I swear..." he said his voice quavering

"Jeff...." Liu said Jeff looked up to Liu "Did you-Did you do this?" He asked "I..." Jeff's voice was below a whisper "I just couldn't handle it" he was able to choke out 

"Jeff..." Liu said coming to sit beside Jeff "I know you're hurting sweetie....and I understand that I really do but this isn't the answer hurting yourself isn't the answer you could've talked to me" he said 

"There are other ways..." Liu said 

Sure Liu hurt himself as well whenever it became all too much for him to handle,when he couldn't handle the pain all on his own but what Jeff didn't know wouldn't hurt him,but Liu wouldn't let Jeff do this to himself he was his baby,his baby brother the thought of his baby brother hurting himself made Liu feel sick to his stomach 

Jeff stayed silent Liu spoke breaking the silence "we don't have to talk about this now" he said "let's just make sure you didn't hurt yourself that bad" Liu said he took Jeff's hand gently being careful

Not to hurt the younger one he walked Jeff into the bathroom directing him to sit on the edge of the tub so he could treat the burns Liu knelt down to the cabinet and pulled out bandaging he soaked a wash rag with warm water then came to beside Jeff 

He pressed the wash rag against Jeff's wrist resulting in a small whimper escaping his lips Liu then wrapped the bandaging around Jeff's wrist 

He felt tears well up in Jeff's baby blue eyes Liu put his hand on Jeff's cheek caressing his cheek "Jeff,don't cry" he said softly 

Jeff didn't even look at Liu 

He was ashamed of himself how pathetic he had to hurt himself to numb the pain he wouldn't admit he was ashamed of it after all he had inflicted it on himself 

"I'm sorry" Jeff managed to choke out Lius gaze softened looking at his baby brother "don't apologize sweetie" he said softly "we don't have to talk about it" Liu said "we can just do what we planned ok?" He said 

Jeff nodded Liu leaned closer and planted a kiss on his forehead a small smile formed on Jeff's Face Liu gently grabbed his hand guiding him into the living room 

Jeff laid down his head on Lius lap as he combed through Jeff's hair Liu smiled to himself 

He would stay there forever if he could they'd stay there for a while though


	11. Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff has a panic attack due to Smoke/Fire Liu comforts him

The sun was starting to set even going below the tree line with a bright orange color. toby,Tim,zero along with Jeff and Liu had been paired up for a mission. a fairly long one at that it was no longer day but late afternoon almost dark.toby trudged along beside Tim he was obviously starting to get tired   
after all they had been walking for quite a long time now. Zero groaned causing Jeff to look over at the young woman. "What's with you?" He asked.zero grumbled something under her breath 

before acknowledging him."it's getting cold can't you feel it?" She asked sounding mildly irritated.Jeff pointed to his hoodies sleeve.she rolled her eyes at this "plus it was your stupid choice to wear a tank top during the winter" Jeff added a small smirk sliding across his face

Toby sighed "she's right Tim it is awfully cold and we haven't taken a break" toby said "duh I'm always right" zero said proudly.Jeff rolled his eyes."I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break" Tim said "and it'll stop zeros complaining" he added "oh shut up!" Zero growled fastening her scarf tighter around her neck."toby,you still have those matches right?" Tim asked toby nodded."always" he said "matches what do matches have to do with this?" Jeff asked.

Zero rolled her eyes before answering "so we don't freeze to death genius" zero said in a snarky tone "but it's up to you if you wanna freeze to death" she added "don't you need a lighter for matches?" Jeff questioned "yeah,Tim has one you dimwit he smokes for Pete's sake" zero said "it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out" she added 

"Stop arguing and grow up" Tim said snapping the two out of their conversation "whatever" Jeff mumbled under his breath toby took the box of matches out of his pocket handing them to Tim 

"What're a few matches gonna do?" Zero questioned "it's real small and there's 5 of us" she said Tim rolled his eyes "I know what I'm doing" he said "toby and I are gonna go look for some fire wood don't try and murder each other ok?" Tim said Jeff rolled his eyes 

"I'm not some stupid kid" Jeff said zero chuckled "you may not be a kid but you don't have any common sense" she scoffed Jeff rolled his eyes shoving his hands into his pockets 

They hadn't even noticed that Tim and Toby had gotten back they heard the clanking sound of wood being dropped onto the ground Tim wiped his brow 

As Toby dropped 2 more logs he dusted his hands off on his jeans his hands were coated in dust 

Tim bent down to the level off the logs he put the match in his mouth holding it with his teeth lighting the flame as it burned into life he dropped it onto the logs

Watching as the logs slowly started to catch on fire burning the logs causing and all to familiar smell of smoke 

Jeff was leaned up against a tree as far as he could be from the fire no way in hell would he stay near that thing or the smell of the smoke or those embers Jeff felt sick to his stomach he took a shaky breath keeping his shaking hands in his hoodies pockets 

The wind parted Jeff's jet black hair the wind also blew the smell of smoke blowing his way Liu took note of his younger brother staying as far as possible 

From the fire as possible was something wrong? Liu stood up and walked over to his brother Jeff's thin arms were crossed over his chest Liu placed a gentle hand 

On Jeff's thin arm Jeff immediately flinched sure he knew it was Liu but he was just on edge Liu looked at the younger one with a concerned expression on his face 

"Are you ok sweetie?" Liu asked you could clearly hear the concern in the older brother's soft voice "nothing" Jeff said "Jeff Love I know something's wrong," Liu said Jeff looked at Liu 

Staring into his piercing green eyes Jeff let out a soft sigh "you're acting of just tell me what's wrong" Liu said "fine" Jeff mumbled "is it about the fire?" He questioned looking at Jeff his baby blue eyes widened 

"How did you know?" Jeff asked in shock sometimes it scared Jeff how well Liu knew him he couldn't lie to Liu without him knowing something was wrong just great he wasn't gonna be able to lie his way out of this 

"Because you're acting off sweetie" Liu said "and after what happened" He said beginning to trail off "you don't have to do this you know that right?" Jeff said "I know, I want to make sure you're ok" Liu said 

He wrapped his arms around Jeff pulling him to his chest Jeff's arms snaked around Lius neck pulling himself closer to Liu burying in head into Lius chest

Liu noticed Jeff was shaking slightly what a disappointment you survived no need to be scared you're scared of everything look at what a problem you're being? 

Jeff winced "could we sit down?" He asked he honestly felt like his legs wouldn't be able to support his own weight Liu nodded "you don't have to ask silly" he said chuckling slightly they sat down together 

Liu combed through Jeff's jet black hair "why didn't you say anything?" He asked Jeff kept quiet "because I didn't wanna bother you" Jeff mumbled "and it's embarrassing" he added "you don't have to be embarrassed" Liu said

He planted a kiss on top of Jeff's head "just relax.." he whispered "thank you" Jeff whispered "I love you big brother" he said "I love you too sweetie"


	12. Your late

Liu sat in the living room while he was chatting with Jane Liu was normally with Jeff but he was out on a mission for the time being and he and Jane we're Good friends despite they're differing opinions on Jeff 

Liu glanced over at the clock 12:00 it was getting late and Jeff still hadn't gotten home he should be home by now was everything ok? Maybe he was just overthinking things hopefully 

"Hey Jane?" Liu questioned Jane looked up to Liu acknowledging him "it's getting late.." Liu said "Jeff should be home by now don't you think?" he said 

Jane hummed in response "I wouldn't worry He can handle himself" she said "I guess you're right.." Liu said "besides if he's not you can kick his ass when he gets home" she said smirking "that'd be fun to watch" Jane added

Liu rolled his eyes "he'll be in trouble alright" he said just then the door creaked open to reveal Jeff who was clearly limping as well as holding his side 

Liu furrowed his eyebrows "what happened?" he questioned "nothing" Jeff mumbled trying to brush off Liu's question "you're limping" he started Jeff sighed 

"This victim wasn't a total dumbass," He said clearly frustrated "what happened then?" Liu asked "I chased her into the kitchen and she grabbed a knife and fought back though I won I didn't get out without a scratch," Jeff said 

"she stabbed you?" Liu asked worriedly "this isn't just a limp," he said Jeff groaned "I can take care of myself," he said "I've been through far worse" he added 

"I know sweetie," Liu said "don't be stubborn and let me take care of you," he said "Fine.." Jeff huffed Liu grabber Jeff's hand guiding him upstairs 

Liu flipped on the light switch before helping Jeff sit down on the edge of the tub "take of you're hoodie" Liu directed 

Jeff did so pulling the hoodie up from his waist wincing in the process he tossed his hoodie onto the floor while Liu soaked a towel with warm water 

He walked over to Jeff "you're shirt too you idiot" Liu said Jeff rolled his eyes he pulled his black T-shirt off Liu sat beside Jeff pressing the towel against Jeff's side 

Applying pressure to it Jeff winced biting his lip he took a sharp breath Liu removed the towel Jeff still felt his side stinging as Liu wrapped gauze tightly around his side 

"don't Move I'll be right back," Liu said," where are you going?" Jeff questioned "I'm getting you a clean shirt and throwing you're hoodie and shirt in the wash" Liu said Jeff nodded 

Liu left the room shutting the door he sighed of course Liu was gonna insist on taking care of him he could handle himself it's not like he hadn't been stabbed before or had gone through much worse

The door opened snapping him out of his thoughts Jeff turned his head to face Liu "you actually listened huh?" Liu said chuckling Jeff rolled his eyes

Liu handed the shirt to Jeff he slipped it on he winced he stood up he winced even more "you need to lay down so you don't hurt yourself" Liu said 

Jeff was about to protest and argue with Liu but there was no use in arguing Liu was gonna force him either way

"fine.." Jeff huffed Liu smiled "well go on then," he said Jeff walked out of his bathroom he sat down on his bed "actually lay down," Liu said crossing his arms

Jeff rolled his eyes before doing so "do you need anything?" Liu asked coming to sit beside him he combed Jeff's jet black hair out of his face 

Jeff pulled Liu down beside him "will you stay with me?" he asked snuggling into Liu's chest "I don't have a choice do I?" Liu chuckled

"of course," he said "Thank you," Jeff said "anything sweetie," Liu said he kissed the top of Jeff's head


	13. Say it

(This takes place in the past)

Liu sat his pencil down leaning back in his chair he ran his fingers his through his hair in frustration a soft sigh escaped Lius lips "finally" he mumbled under his breath 

Jeff laid back on his bed and turned on his side he sighed why the heck was he so bored? Maybe he could go check and see what Liu was doing maybe he had finished his homework or reading a book Jeff wondered how he could stay there for hours just stare at it for hours Jeff wasn't an idiot or anything he just didn't read in his free time like Liu did he found it fascinating how intent Liu was on reading and what was so interesting? Jeff sat up and walked out of his room and knocked on Lius door placing his fist against the cold wooden door 

The knock snapped Liu out of his thoughts "hey Liu, can I come in?" Jeff asked his voice was slightly muffled by the door "of course doors open" Liu said Jeff opened the door walking in then shutting it "what are you doing?" Jeff asked Leaning against the door "nothing much I just finished my homework" Liu said "thank God I thought you were reading that book of yours again" he said Liu rolled his eyes "well do you wanna do something?" Jeff asked he sat on Lius bed padding the spot beside him motioning for Liu to sit beside him Liu did so

"so what do you have in mind?" Liu asked "hmm I don't know I guess just something with you" Jeff said "ok" Liu said ruffling Jeff's hair Jeff spotted a pillow he picked it up hugging it it his chest before an idea hit him a smirk slid across Jeff's face Liu didn't notice Jeff tossed the pillow at Liu Jeff laughed Liu glared at Jeff "really?" Liu asked Jeff chuckled "what?" He asked innocently "don't play innocent you threw a pillow at me" Liu said "you think you're adorable don't you?" He asked Liu grabbed a pillow and hit Jeff with it "ouch" Jeff said chuckling he grabbed another pillow "you'll pay for that!" Jeff said laughing "that didn't hurt shortie" Liu said tossing a pillow at Jeff's head "what did you call me?" Jeff asked

grabbing Lius pillow trying to pull it away from him"I said shortie" Liu said shoving the pillow into Jeff's face he fell backwards "aah you idiot" Jeff said he through the pillow back at Liu he threw the pillow off pinning Jeff down "now give me good reason I shouldn't tickle you until you can't breath" Liu said "no please don't " Jeff said trying to get away Jeff reached for a pillow beside him trying to get it to hit Liu with it "nice try" Liu said laughing throwing the pillow off the bed he put his hand onto Jeff's stomach "mhm" Liu said "Liu, please don't" Jeff said once again trying to escape Lius grasp while erupting into laughter 

"stop squirming so much sweetie" Liu said a smirk sliding across his face Jeff continued to laugh while he continued to squirm trying to free himself from Lius grip "s-stop it" he said while laughing Liu started to tickle Jeff while laughing "say please and maybe I'll stop" Liu said "how about a please" he teased "p-please" Jeff said laughing trying to push Liu off of him Liu stopped after a few more minutes of Jeff laughing and pleading for him to stop "ok ok I will" Liu said teasingly Jeff got up "you're gonna regret that" Jeff mumbled "oh really? Am I?" Liu asked beginning to laugh Jeff grabbed a pillow attacking Liu with it "yes you are!" Jeff said laughing as he hit him with it before Liu pulled him back onto the bed wrapping his arms around the smaller boy "uh huh very scary sweetie " Liu said "hey! I wasn't done" Jeff said laughing even more "ok sweetie" Liu said 

"hey Liu,?" Jeff asked "yeah?" Liu asked "can I stay here tonight?" Jeff asked Liu smiled "of course" he said "you're adorable" Liu said ruffling Jeff's hair "oh shut it" Jeff said snuggling into Lius chest Liu laughed "and small" he added "whatever" Jeff mumbled "I love you Liu," Jeff said Liu smiled "I love you too sweetie" he said planting a kiss on the top of Jeff's head


	14. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Takes place in the past While Jeff’s In the hospital (it’s based of an Headcannon That Jeff and Liu can Recognize One another By Touch alone)

Liu Anxiously Tapped his Finger's against The Front-Desk Until the Receptionist Noticed him The Red-Headed Woman Coughed Gaining Liu's Attention 

She Smiled warmly at Him "Hello Dear" She said "What Bring's You Here..?" She asked Her Brow's Furrowed Looking At Liu

It Didn't Surprise Liu it was Just Him after all His Parent's Hadn't Bothered To Come again To Visit Jeff Which was the reason Liu was even there

He also Looked Pretty Tired He hadn't Been able to sleep with all the anxiety After what Had happened Liu had Trouble Sleeping In general But After Jeff's "Accident" they Had gotten worse

Liu Couldn't Sleep through all the stress and anxiety His worries' For His Brother Liu's Stomach Churned At The Thought of why he was here

"To See My Brother.." Liu Murmured The Nurse Raised her Brow "Where are your Parent's..?" She Questioned "It it Just You..?" She Quickly added

"They're.." Liu Paused "They're-At Work.." he Mumbled Nervously the Woman Nodded "Alrighty.." she said "What's The Name...?" She asked 

"Wood's" Liu said The Red-Head Nodded Typing Into her Computer Humming silently To herself "Jeffery Wood's.." Liu added

The Woman Looked up "He's Your Brother..? Correct..?" She asked Liu nodded "He's In 204" She said "Thank You.." Liu said 

He walked Away From the desk And Toward's the hallway He Walked Scanning The Door Number's Until he Focused on room 204 

Liu Placed his Fist against the wooden Door Knocking The door Opened to revel a Tall Brown-Haired Nurse dressed in a crisp White Uniform 

Her Brow's furrowed "Why Are you here..?" She asked "To See my Brother" Liu Mumbled "And your Parent's are..?" She asked "They're At Work.." Liu said 

"Alright.." She Spoke "Come along..." The woman said "Be Careful.." She Warned She Opened the door wider So Liu could Enter

Liu did so Entering the Room The Room was White and Cold It Smelled of antiseptic The Smell Left A bad taste in Liu's mouth

"I'll leave Y'all alone.." The Nurse said "I'm Done anyway's she Exited the room and Shut the door behind her Leaving both Liu and Jeff Alone together 

Liu Looked over To Where Jeff Laid In a bed He was Tucked into with Crisp White sheet's Liu Slowly Stepped Closer to the bed He Pulled a Chair Out sitting It beside Jeff's Bedside

Liu Took Jeff's hand in his own Gently as possible Not wanting To Hurt Jeff Liu was normal Gentle with Jeff But he was being extra Gentle 

Jeff Felt something warm grasp his hand Gently It was Warm and Gentle Within Second's He Realized it was Liu

The warm and Gentle touch Of His Brother He immediately Felt safe Once again 

Liu Tenderly Squeezed Jeff's Bandaged Hand Brushing his Thumb Gently over Jeff's hand in a soothing manner 

Jeff Didn't Need to See Liu Or hear Him To tell it was Him Just his Touch Or Even Scent was enough for Jeff to recognize Him 

"Hey Love.." Liu said softly "I Came to see you.." He said "Didn't Think I'd Leave you all By yourself..?" Liu asked He Chuckled A bit 

"I Love You Sweetie.." Liu whispered to Jeff He Received a Squeeze On his hand From Jeff A small Smile Formed On Liu's Face


	15. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liu Get’s sick,Jeff takes care of him

Liu Pushed Around Food On his Place using his Fork to move it Left to Right Ignoring Everyone's Conversion's or At least attempts at Conversations 

Liu Couldn't Shake this Nauseous Feeling,He was sure he wasn't Sick he couldn't Be He definitely wasn't Sick

He had to attempt To eat something He hadn't Eaten all Day he wouldn't Hear the end of it From Jeff if he Skipped Lunch again

He Didn't Feel like dealing with that Liu was much to tired to deal with it or argue with Jeff that was tiring as is

Liu Bit his Lip Pushing his Fork across his Plate 

He Could Stomach it 

"Oh Just do it Already" Sully snarked "What's So hard about it..?" He asked "Your Over thinking Everything you idiot" Sully said

Liu sighed As he Managed To Stomach a Few Bite's Continuing To do so Trying Not to Gag

He Pushed his Plate to the side Before excusing himself Earning a Concerned Glance From Jeff 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jeff Sat his Fork down on his Plate before Excusing Himself he Pushed his Chair in and Dropped his Plats into the sink Adding No more than a second Glance To it 

Jeff Headed Upstair's he began walking Toward's his room before a distinct Sound stopped him dead in his Track's In-Front Of Liu's door

The Fuck was That..? 

"Liu..?" Jeff questioned Placing his fist against the door Knocking on the door No response 

He sighed but shortly after opened the door Only to hear Hard gagging and Coughing Coming From Liu's bathroom 

That Sounded Painful 

Jeff walked forward hesitantly knocked on the door "Liu..? You in there..?" Jeff asked No Response Jeff stood There for a Moment before Knocking Again

In Hope's of Actually Getting an response 

"Liu..? You doing ok..?" Jeff asked "Can I Come in....?" He asked 

"Come In.."

Jeff Twisted the door Knob Open he Walked in and Shut the door he Looked to Liu who Was knelt Down In-Front of the Toilet "You don't sound too good.." Jeff said

He Lowered his Voice "Your Sick aren't Ya..?" Jeff asked He Bent down to Liu's Level Rubbing his Back gently 

"What Gave it away the Puking..?" 

"You sound sick.." Jeff said Liu rolled his eye's "just something I ate that's all" he said "Sure It is" 

"Come on Don't Argue" Jeff said Helping Liu up he Wrapped his arm around Liu's waist and Opened the door with his Free hand 

He cut the Light Out then Helped Liu sit down "Lay Down" Jeff directed 

Liu was Just about to Say something to go and argue with Jeff "That he was fine" "He wasn't Sick" but he was Far to exhausted To argue with Jeff 

He felt Like Shit and it was a Fight he wouldn't Win normally he'd Go ahead and Bicker back and Fourth with Jeff 

"Today Liu" 

Liu Rolled his eye's "Fine.." he Huffed then Laid back "You Think you'd be able to Stomach something...?" Jeff asked "That was all you had today" he added

Liu sighed "Don't Think so.." he Mumbled 

Wait For it-

"You Need anything..?" Jeff asked giving Liu an Concerned Expression 

He wasn't Gonna Say anything-Well that's New

Liu nodded "Water Would be appreciated" he said Jeff nodded "One thing Before I go"

He said Jeff sat On the edge of Liu's bed Placing the back of his hand against Liu's Forehead "Feeling for a fever..?" Liu asked

Jeff Thoughtfully hummed in response "Your really warm.." he said "Tylenol Probably Help" Jeff said 

Tylenol Was one of the many Medications Lying around at Hand Liu took them for headache's Mostly those Dreaded headache's 

"Probably Have a headache anyway's" Jeff Tilted his head to the side waiting for an answer 

Liu Felt an all to familiar Pang In his head always A sign a headache was beginning Well that's Fucking wonderful-

"Feel one beginning.." Liu said Jeff nodded "I'll be back" he said he Stood up and walked Toward's the door and Twisted the door open

He shut it and Made his way downstairs 

Jeff Entered the Kitchen Which was Mostly Cleared except for Jane who was doing the dishes and Sally who sat sipping on some hot Chocolate Jane had whipped up for her

"Jeffy!" Sally Shouted happily She Grinned up at Jeff still sipping on her Hot chocolate "Hey Princess" Jeff responded 

Sally Smiled at Jeff he walked over to the child Ruffling her curly auburn hair before Planting a kiss on top of her head

Sally giggled Continuing to Sip Harder On her hot chocolate Finishing it up

Jeff walked over to the cabinet and Grabbed a glass cup he Filled it to the brim with Water he sat it on the counter top

Before Walking over the Medicine Cabinet he Opened it it grabbing the Bottle of Tylenol 

"What are you doing...?" Jane Questioned sitting the rag down on the countertop 

"What Does it Look Like..? I'm getting medication" Jeff said Jane Rolled her eyes "I see that captain obvious"

She stated "Liu's Sick.." Jeff said Jane nodded "Oh Alright.." she said Jeff Grabbed the Glass heading upstairs 

Jeff twisted the door open "I'm Back." He said opening the door he shut it behind him he sat the cup on Liu's Nightstand 

Before beginning to Open the Tylenol's Cap 

Jeff twisted the at the cap Fucking Child Proof cap's!

Jeff struggled for a Moment Earning a concerned Glance From Liu

Jeff managed to open it He Poured a Pill into his hand he handed it to Liu and Held the Cup out to Liu 

Liu took the Cup and Pill Quickly swallowing the pill "Thank you" He said Jeff nodded "For Taking care of me at that.." Liu added

"Why Wouldn't I...?" Jeff said He leaned forward and Kissed Liu's Forehead He Combed Liu's Caramel bang's out of his face

Jeff Stood up He walked towards the door and Cut the Light switch Out 

"You Don't have to Leave.." Liu said Jeff Looked over at Liu "You want me to stay..?" Jeff asked Liu nodded 

God-He felt Like Shit

Jeff sat Down on the left side of Liu's bed he laid down and Liu Cuddled up to him "You'll Stay Here Tonight..?" Liu asked 

Jeff nodded Playing With Strand's on Liu's Soft Caramel hair smoothing it between his Fingers as Liu Began to Drift Off

"Sweet Dream's Hon"


	16. Why are you up..?

Jeff was Fast asleep Snuggled Into Liu's Side His Breathing was A normal pace he was Peacefully sleeping This Time without Any issues it was Very rare he slept with No Issues 

Liu Shifted In his Sleep his Breathing was beginning to grow heavier with each Toss and Turn Liu Jolted Up 'Thump' 'Thump' 'Thump' his heart slammed against his chest 

Liu Exhaled Trying to Regulate His Breathing he was hoping He didn't wake Jeff he could obviously hear his own heart 'Thumping' against his chest

He Turned his head to Look at Jeff who Seemed to still be sound asleep Thank God... He sighed in relief He slipped out of Bed Trying to be as Silent as not to wake Jeff he needed a Breather 

He looked over to Jeff who was In a peaceful Sleep he tucked the Blanket Snuggly over him Before Carefully making his way to the bathroom door

He opened it shutting it gently as he possibly could he Cut the Light switch on he Turned the faucet on Letting it run before letting some water fall into his hands

He splashed some Onto his face he Then grabbed a wash rag and Dried his face off he leaned against the sink Trying to Clear his Head he couldn't Get it out of his head no matter what 

The Memory was Just Ingrained in his head no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the memories he gripped the edge of the sink his Knuckles turned white from how hard he was Gripping onto the edges of the sink

He slammed his eyes shut Just Breath...Just Breath Liu

Pull Yourself the Fuck together Wood's Sully snapped Liu winced upon Hearing Sully's Harsh Voice 

Oh Get over it,You said you Forgave Him A Long Time ago Didn't You..? Sully asked Then you can get over it! He Snapped

"I know.." Liu uttered he let go of the edge he bit his Lip he was Trying his hardest not to cry Oh Dear God...Liu wanted to Cry so Badly

He opened the bathroom door he Cut the Light out he walked out of the room he sat on the bed he Sighed "Liu..?" Asked Jeff's sleepy voice "Your awake!" 

Liu stammered Jeff rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand "It's Late.." Jeff said "Why're you awake..?" He questioned a sigh escaped Liu's lips 

"I Had a Bad dream.." he said admittedly "You did..?" Jeff asked Sounding worried "It's Nothing to worry about.." Liu mumbled 

"Is that so..?" Jeff asked "You Look like you saw a Ghost" he added "And you tell me not to worry" Jeff said 

Liu sighed leaning his head into his hands "You don't Have to Lie to me" Jeff said Liu bit his lip tears burning his eyes starting to Blur his vision 

Jeff pulled the blanket off himself and crawled over to Liu's side he wrapped his arms around Him Burying his face into Liu's back 

Liu Sniffled as he tried to blink away the tears in his eyes 

Don't Cry!  
Don't cry!  
Please..Don't cry

Oh Brother Sully Groaned

Tears began to stream down his face as he began to break down Jeff tightened his arms around Liu pulling Him closer "You didn't Have to hide it" Jeff whispered 

Liu slammed his eyes shut "It's Just a Dream that's all" Jeff said softly He gently rubbed Liu's back stroking his hair with his free hand

Liu wrapped his arms around Jeff resting his head on Jeff's shoulder "Feel better..?" Jeff asked in the same soft Tone 

"Yeah,I am now" Liu responded "You Must be tired" Jeff said "You've been up all day" he said "You outta get some rest" Jeff added Liu nodded 

"I guess you're Right" he said "I'll be here if you need be just Lie back down ok..?" Jeff said Liu nodded Jeff let go of Liu "You should Come Lay down too" Liu said Jeff nodded reluctantly and came to Lay down beside Liu 

"Night Sweetie" Liu said "G'night Liu" Jeff responded


	17. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time seeing each other again in a while

You're A Monster!  
A monster!  
You hurt the people of care about you...  
People who Love you!   
You claim to "Love" Liu but you see what you did?!  
How's that 'Love' ? That's simple it isn't Love  
You Hurt the Only person who Loved you!  
You hurt him so badly...  
You're such a MONSTER!

Jeff Hugged his Knees to his chest tightly he sniffled Tears Burned in his Baby Blue eyes he buried his face into his Knees

He Didn't wanna cry  
He was Tired of crying   
Too tired of it  
His tears had run dry  
He was Tired of the pain  
He just wanted it to end  
Why wouldn't it?  
Why didn't he just end it?  
No one would miss him..  
The pain would finally be over  
He was Done Crying..

Jeff Gripped his knees Tightly he bit his lip Attempting to Keep himself together 

Pull yourself together!  
Stop being such a Baby!  
Pathetic!  
What's wrong with you?!

What was Wrong with him...?

Fuck....He was Crying Now...

Jeff Felt tears begin to stream down his Face 

He couldn't keep it Together  
He was a Train-wreck

'Knock' 'Knock' The sound Caught the Young teens attention "Jeff..?" 

Was-Was that Liu..? That was hie voice Jeff recognized Liu's Voice Of Course He'd Recognize Liu's Voice 

The door creaked open "Were you Crying?" Jeff looked up to Liu from his bed where he sat crosslegged Jeff sniffled he wiped away his tears with his Sleeve "Why're you up..?" Jeff asked Trying not to sound liked he'd been Crying 

He tried his hardest the keep his voice from Shaking though it still quavered Jeff prayed Liu couldn't tell But then again Liu was very observant and he knew this he knew Liu knew him all too well 

It was Terrifying Sometimes how well Liu knew him that's at least what Jeff remembered it'd been 4 years after all 

"I could ask you the same thing" Liu said Jeff sighed "Really why're you up..?" Jeff asked "I Can't Sleep" Liu said He rubbed his arm Nervously "And I heard you.." Liu added "I wanted to check on you" he said

"Check on me?" Jeff asked He almost Laughed That was all He could do not to Cry he had no other way to react other than Laugh he needed some sort of reaction 

"Why do you care..?" Jeff asked he bit his lip "You're My Brother" Liu simply answered "Brother? After what I did..?" Jeff asked His Voice sounded Raw from crying 

Liu Sighed "You're My Brother No matter what" he said "Liu...." Jeff whispered "Yes Love,What is it?" Liu asked 

Love.....He hadn't heard that In years he hadn't heard Liu call him that Or hear his Voice he still Called Him that

"Liu...I...I'm so Fucking sorry" Jeff choked out his voice Cracking "I didn't mean to" Jeff sniffled between his words "I Didn't mean to hurt you.." He managed to choke out his voice cracking even more by the Minute

"If anything I was trying to Protect you....I didn't want you to Hurt anymore" Jeff Sniffled even more Before Beginning to cry

He hadn't Cried in such a Long Time...He had taught himself not to cry he had cried so much as a Kid he was overly emotional he was a Crybaby 

He was Tired of crying of all the Pain he taught himself not to show emotions...Not be pathetic 

"Jeff..." Liu whispered he walked Over to Jeff he sat down and Immediately his arms around Jeff pulling him Into a warm embrace Holding him close "I don't fucking Deserve you" Jeff whispered "I'm a MONSTER" he uttered Liu combed through Jeff's Jet black hair 

"Jeffery Alan Wood's You Are Not A MONSTER"   
Jeff Had Some of Liu's shirt Clutched in his hand clinging to Liu as tears began to stream down his face he Buried his face Into Liu's chest his tears soaking into the soft fabric 

His cries Being Muffled By Liu's shirt "I am a MONSTER!" Jeff cried "I Hurt you Liu!" He whimpered "Why would you Ever forgive me?!" Jeff's Grip On Liu's shirt tightened 

"No you're not Jeff" Liu said "I Forgave You A Long Time Ago" he said Combing Through Jeff's hair Affectionately "I Forgive You" Liu said

"I'll Love you no matter what There's Nothing that'll Change that" he said "You're My Baby Brother No Matter What" Liu said 

Jeff Sniffled against Liu's Chest he still clung to Liu "Remember I Promised to always Love you..?" Liu asked Jeff Sniffled more "Yeah I remember" He whispered "I'll Love you Forever and always" Liu said "You're my Entire world Sweetheart" He added

Jeff wrapped his arm around Liu's Neck burying his face into the crook of Liu's neck "I Love you Too" Jeff whispered Liu planted a kiss on top of Jeff's head


	18. Little bit of shut eye

Drip...Drip...Drip 

The Crimson color slipped off the silver blade the liquid seeped through The Boy's Fingers dripping onto the floor his ragged breathing causing his small frame to shake his hands shook causing the liquid to drip faster he coughed trying to block the sob building up in his chest

Tears threatened to spill from the boy's blue eyes as he began to tremble even more fear overtaking him has he slowly realized what he had done...Blood..Blood everywhere...

A knife tightly gripped in his shaky hands the blade covered in blood the sight before him was so..Gruesome...The older Boy he saw was drenched in blood as if he had bathed in it his caramel hair drenched in the crimson color

The liquid soaked into his once green shirt

"Liu..?" The boy uttered the pain in his voice was clear he felt so puny and Pitiful "Please..Wake up.." he whispered 

"Don't leave me! You-You can't!"

Jeff Jolted upright he gasped for air trying to regain control of his ragged breathing he coughed in the process 

God...How the hell had his mind conjured up something as messed up as that?... He was breathless Jeff coughed yet again still breathing heavily 

it wasn't as ragged as before but still heavy 'creak' the familiar sound of a door opening caught Jeff's attention he looked to the door "Jeff..?" Asked a soft and familiar voice 

Liu Jeff looked up to see Liu he was leaning against the doorway his caramel hair was messy he had obviously been sleeping he was wearing a black T-Shirt and sweatpants there were quite clearly bags under his eyes 

Jeff knew Liu had sleeping issues he'd stay up all night studying,sometimes he was too stressed or just couldn't sleep that was a mere fraction of the full extent Jeff had sleeping issues as well but more so with Night terrors he couldn't shut his eyes with out being awoken by some sort of horror filled dream

He was hoping he hadn't woken Liu He didn't Bother Him "Something wrong..?" Liu's soft voice asked causing Jeff to look up To his Older Brother Jeff entwined his fingers Playing around With them A nervous habit of his he did whenever he was nervous or trying to avoid Talking or eye contact 

"Jeff?" Liu asked the younger boy looked up his gaze locking with Liu's "What's wrong?" He asked "Did I wake you?" Jeff asked softly Liu's gaze softened "No you didn't" he said 

"Can I come in?" Liu asked Jeff nodded Liu opened the door more so he could walk in he then shut the door he walked over and sat beside Jeff "So why're you up?" Liu asked 

Jeff stared at his hands Not Speaking "Did you have a bad dream?" Liu asked Jeff Sniffled "Oh Sweetie" Liu whispered he wrapped his arms around Jeff pulling the Small boy Close

Jeff sniffled against Liu's chest tears Burned in his eyes threatening to overflow Jeff swallowed Trying to keep himself from breaking down and crying 

Don't cry!  
Don't you dare!  
You're such a Baby!

Tears finally overflowed from his eyes he slammed his eyes shut his fist instantly clenched he had a fist full Of Liu's shirt in his small hand

"Jeff Sweetheart" Liu said softly he combed through Jeff's hair Affectionately Trying to comfort the small boy trying to console him 

What a CryBaby!   
Stop Crying!  
Why can't you keep yourself together?  
Pathetic!

What was wrong with him?

A Small whimper escaped his lips the small boy was clinging to Liu "Sweetie..." Liu said softly "You're Safe now" he whispered "You're ok.." Liu said "You're Gonna be ok Baby" he whispered 

He combed through Jeff's messy chocolate brown hair moving strands of his hair behind his ear and out of his face 

Jeff sniffled He was trying to stop crying

He wanted to stop crying..  
He was tired of crying..  
Tired of everything..

"Sweetheart.." Jeff managed to peel open his baby blue eyes his eyes still wet from tears and now puffy he blinked away the remaining tears they still burned his eyes

Jeff again Sniffled "Liu..?" He asked "Yes,Sweetie?" Liu asked he placed a kiss on the top of Jeff's head "Will you stay with me Tonight?" Jeff asked Liu nodded "Ok Sweetie" he said "You will?" Jeff asked Sounding Surprised

"Of Course I will" Liu said "Just Lay back down" he said "It's Late.." he added Jeff nodded Liu let go of the Small boy so he could go Lay down Jeff did so 

Liu Brushed his bangs out of his face "You coming?" Jeff piped up Liu nodded he pulled his legs up onto the bed he crawled over to Jeff and laid beside him

The Smaller boy Snuggled into his chest Liu's Soft T-Shirt rubbed against his cheek It also Smelled like Liu so it was comforting..

Liu Combed through the small boy's hair "You need to try and get some sleep,Ok?" He said Jeff nodded a slight yawn escaping his lips

"Ok.." Jeff said Sleepily he shut his Eyes Snuggling even closer to Liu "I Love You" Jeff whispered Liu Smiled to himself "I Love You Too Sweetie" Liu said


	19. Night stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the past

Jeff Pushed the wooden door open it made a slight creaking sound It was Early In the Morning Around 5:00 AM Around the Time the sun would be coming up it was quite a Beautiful site and Jeff couldn't Sleep so he wanted to go out and Watch the Sunrise 

He shut the door behind him he leaned against the door for a moment before he crept over to the Bed he crawled onto the Bed "Pssssst" Jeff whispered Nudging the Brunette "Liuuuu" He whined 

The older boy opened his eyes Dark Emerald Green eyes he was Jeff's Baby blue eyes looking at Him "Jeff?" Liu questioned Groggily he sat up rubbing His eyes to adjust his eyes to the dark room 

"Is there something wrong,Why're you up?" Liu asked looking at Jeff the small boy was no longer on his knees but he had sat down on the bed he fiddled with his fingers before beginning to speak 

"it's 5:00" Jeff said Liu furrowed his eye brows "Yeah? What about that?" He asked looking at The small boy "The sun's Gonna come up and I wanna go see it" Jeff said "I can't sleep either and I wanted to know if you'd go with me...I don't wanna go alone anyway's" He added

"Could We?" Jeff asked "Alright" Liu said "Really?" Jeff asked Beaming up at the older boy nodded "Just grab Something warm to wear ok?" Liu said Jeff nodded "I'll be right back!" He said he slipped off the bed and slipped out of his room to grab his White Hoodie

Liu Got out of bed and Began Getting dressed He pulled On A Pair of Jeans Then slipped on a Black sweater Liu heard the door creak open "You Ready?" Asked Jeff's small voice Liu nodded "Just try to keep it down ok? We don't wanna wake Mom or Dad" He said

Jeff nodded Liu Grabbed Jeff's hand "Just follow me ok?" Liu asked Jeff again nodded Understanding What Liu Meant "Come on" Liu said squeezing Jeff's hand He began walking down the stairs his hand on the wall So he wouldn't trip or fall while he was walking 

Liu opened the front door Slowly Hoping it wouldn't make too much noise or wake Their Parents He guided Jeff out he then Gently shut the door "Come on!" Jeff said Excitedly tugging On Liu's hand "I'm coming" Liu said Letting Jeff pull him over to a clear spot to sit

Jeff sat down he tugged on Liu's hand singling for him to sit down Liu did so the wind Whipped through Jeff's chocolate brown hair parting it blowing it in his face out and around Jeff Laid his head on Liu's shoulder

He stared at the sky watching all the crimson Colors Form in the sky a Beautiful mix of Pinkish and Orangish colors even with some yellow splashed into it what a Beautiful site 

Jeff shut his eyes He wasn't gonna fall asleep he was just resting he wasn't tired nor would he allow himself to fall asleep 

Liu looked over to Jeff he smiled to himself he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy pulling him closer Jeff laid his head on Liu's chest shutting his eyes again Liu combed through Jeff's hair Affectionately 

Liu Placed a kiss on top of Jeff's head while the boy slept


	20. { 𝐽𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎 𝐻𝑎𝑏𝑖𝑡...}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Based Of a Headcannon)

"Liu..?" Jeff Asked He Twisted the doorknob to Enter His Older Brother's Room 

"You In here..?" He asked Peering in he Stepped in and Closed the door behind him 

"Liu..?" Jeff Repeated himself he walked up to Liu and sat down Beside him Placing a Gentle Hand on his Brother's shoulder Earning an almost Immediate Flinch From Liu

"You Alright..?" Jeff Questioned His Expression Turning to one of concern Liu Relaxed a Bit Realizing It was Jeff's Gentle hand on him 

"Yeah-Yeah-I'm fine.." Liu said Jeff gave Liu an Suspicious Face "I'm not Buying that.." Jeff said "You Don't Seem Fine.." He said 

Liu Tapped his Finger's against his Knee nervously His Gaze Not Leaving The Ground 

"Liu-Talk to Me" Jeff said He Gently Placed his hand Overtop Liu's On his Knee Liu winced Biting down on his Lip 

Jeff Raised a Brow "What's Wrong..?" He asked "I Hurt you...?" Jeff Questioned He Lifted Liu's Hand up To Inspect what was wrong 

"Take Your Gloves off.." Jeff Directed Liu Hesitantly Slipped Off the Glove's sitting them On the left side of the bed 

Jeff Grabbed Liu's hand again Studying it His Eye's Widened "What'd You do..?" He Rasped 

"Was-Uh-Biting My Nail's-" Liu Managed to Choke out "Biting your Nail's-That Doesn't Just Look Like  
Biting Your Nail's-" Jeff said 

"They Don't Look Good-Gotta Treat Them-" he said "C'mon.." Jeff Coaxed Gently He Took Liu's Hand in his Own 

Liu Hesitantly Stood Up Letting Jeff Lead Him into the Bathroom "Sit.." Jeff said He Placed his hand on Liu's Shoulder Gently Nudging Him to Sit on the edge of the Tub 

Jeff Knelt Down Opening the Cabinet to Get the Medical Kit and Hydrogen Peroxide To Clean With he Stood up and Shut the cabinet and Walked over to Liu

Jeff Grabbed a Rag off the sink Before taking a seat beside Liu He Gently Took Liu's hand He Poured some Peroxide Into the rag Scrubbing at Liu's Nail's 

Liu Winced Chewing on his Bottom Lip as Jeff did so 

Jeff Opened the Kit and Pulled out some Bandaging Gauze and Wrapped Each of Liu's Hand's In them Then Put the Stuff back up 

"Thank's.." Liu Murmured he Moved His Finger's Some getting Used to the Bandaging that was Tightly Wrapped Making it difficult For Him to Un-do them Himself 

Liu rested His Head on Jeff's Shoulder


	21. { 𝑆𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝𝑦}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (𝐽𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝐵𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑦 𝐹𝑙𝑢𝑓𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑃𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑃𝑎𝑠𝑡)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3:00

Liu opened his Locker it opened with a 'Click' Sound he Pushed two book's into his Locker Being Sure to  
keep them Lined up Properly 

"Liu!" Jeff Shouted Happily he Threw his arm's around Liu's Waist Earning a Flinch from Liu but he relaxed Realizing it was Only Jeff

Liu Shut his Locker Jeff Let go of Liu's waist Liu smiled Down at Jeff "Hey Sweetie.." Liu said Jeff wrapped his arm's around Liu again 

Liu returned the Embrace "Why're you so happy-Huh..?" He asked Teasingly Jeff pouted "Not allowed to be happy..?" He asked Liu rolled his eye's "I'm Happy you are Though" he said 

" today wasn't Total Shit-That's why" he said Liu nodded "Happy to Hear.." he said "You Ready to Go home..?" Liu Questioned 

"Yeah-I'm Wore out-" Jeff said Liu raised a Brow "And why's that..?" He asked "Stayed up Studying Last Night.." Jeff said 

"That's the First-" Liu Remarked Jeff rolled his eye's "Can't Fail another Test-Can Only Imagine how Mad Mom would Be If I did.." he said 

"Just kinda wanna Lay down Once we get home-" Jeff said Liu nodded "We can Do that" he said "C'mon Let's go" Liu said Taking Jeff's hand   
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Liu Stepped up the 3 step's Leading up to the Front Door Jeff Trailing up behind Him Holding Tightly onto his hand 

Liu Twisted the door Open he stepped in Jeff followed behind him He peered into the kitchen to where Margaret there Mother normally Sat on her Phone or Lap top

The Kitchen was Empty 

Liu wasn't Gonna check any Further 

He was Positive Their Father was at Work anyway's 

Jeff Tugged on Liu's hand "Upstair's..?" He Questioned Liu Nodded "Come on" He said Beginning to walk upstair's Jeff Followed holding tightly onto Liu's hand 

Liu Pushed the door Open to his room Then Shut it behind Them Jeff Let go of Liu's hand and Walked over and Sat down on the bed 

Liu Walked over and Sat Down "Lay Down-Come onnn" Jeff Whined he Tugged Liu down by his arm He smiled at Liu 

"Go Ahead Get some Rest.." Liu whispered Playing with Strand's of Jeff's chocolate Brown Hair to Calm him 

It alway's seemed to relax Jeff no matter what He Moved his Finger's through The strand's of Jeff's Chocolatey Brown Hair 

"Love You Liu.." Jeff Murmured Closing his eye's 

"Love you to Jeff"


	22. Now That you’re Here..

Months A few Months Had Passed Since Jeff Had Found Out Liu was Still Alive 

That His Big Brother Was Ok

It Had Been over 4 Year's Since He and Liu Lived Under the Same roof 

Course' Jeff Didn't Dare Try To Talk to Liu Not After What He had Done

Jeff Doubted Liu Wouldn't Wanna talk To him either 

He didn't Blame Him Either

After What He had Done 

Maybe It Was The Fear of Rejection-From the Only Person who Had Ever Cared or Loved Him He Didn't wanna Feel that Rejection 

Not Again-He had already Felt That From his parents The ones who were Supposed to Love Him not matter what above all Mostly His Mother But-

They Treated Liu no different Despite Him being a good Kid Not Getting in Trouble 

He Didn't Even Consider Them His Parents anymore after all the Pain they caused To Him And Liu

Funny Thing Was-They Threatened to Disown Him-Look Who Had the last Laugh Now

Jeff-Jeff Did he had the last Laugh

The Fear Was Overwhelming But So Was Jeff's Concern

Liu had Been There For a few Month's He was Quiet Very Quiet Which Wasn't Unusual He was the Quiet Type not talkative Or Loud 

Very Quiet and Reserved Soft Spoken at that 

But That wasn't what Worried Jeff The Fact He hadn't Seen Him Out of His room Much Even For Dinner Which Jeff was sure He should've Seen him there

But No He didn't Join 

And That Fueled Jeff's Anxiety About the Situation a the more 

Gave Jeff more of a reason To Get the Fuck over his fear and Try to Talk To Liu 

Least' Make Sure He's Ok

Jeff could handle The Rejection If he needed He'd handled it Before

Jeff Looked at the door a lump Formed in his throat making him unable to Speak his hand's Shook like Crazy Had he raised his fist to Knock upon the wooden Door

He was Starting to Understand Why Liu got so frustrated about His Shaking Hand's Jeff hadn't seen an Problem and always assured him it was fine

Nonetheless Liu worried 

Jeff Took a sharp Breath Before a sound that Made Jeff's Heart Sank 

Oh God-Was that-Was that Crying-Was He Crying 

Jeff Leaned closer to door to listen more being Careful not too make a sound

Muffled Sob's-Was What Jeff Heard

Once More He took a sharp breath before Knocking and Swallowing the Lump in his throat "Liu-" Jeff Choked Out

The Sound's Stopped 

Jeff Knew He was Trying to Cover it up-Obviously He didn't Want Jeff to Know-It was how It was-Jeff Didn't See Liu Cry often when they were younger Once or Twice was all

::::::::::::

Fear Instinctively Pricked Up The Brunettes Spine 

Shit-

Jeff Had Heard him 

Liu Didn't want Any attention 

Much Less for Jeff to worry about him or Hear him Cry

So much for that-

Liu Took a sharp Breath Clamping his hand over his mouth to keep any pitiful Sounds from escaping his Chapped lip's

Tear's Burned In his eye's Obscuring his vision In blurriness 

He swallowed Again 

"Liu-I Know Your In There-Just Let Me know your Ok in there-"

"That Your Safe-"

Liu's Heart Dropped

Shit-

Was that really what Jeff had already Come to the conclusion of-It wasn't Too Out of Wack

But Still-

Liu swallowed Once More

Trying to Think of what to say-and Maybe Get his breathing under Control 

He was Just Praying he didn't Stutter Like Hell

"I'm Fine Jeff-"

Liu Managed to Get out 

He was Surprised He managed But Thankful He did the need to Cover Up Was Strong 

::::::::::

Jeff Sighed ""you don't have to Talk to me-"He said 

"At Least' Eat Something-" He said 

::::::::

Liu Stood up He Very hesitantly Unlocked the door and Opened it 

To Jeff's Surprised 

His Bright Baby Blue eyes Widened 

Liu Bit his Lip Looking at Jeff Nervously 

"What Did You Wanna Talk to Me about-?" Liu asked Quietly 

Jeff's eye's Lit up 

This was His Chance-

He better Not mess it up-

"I-" Jeff took a deep breath Looking Liu In the Eye's "I'm Sorry-" Jeff Choked out 

"I never Meant to hurt you-Not Like that-I-I-wasn't Thinking-" He continued 

"I wasn't Thinking Straight and-I-Just Couldn't-I-Didn't Want to See you Hurt anymore-and I-Just-I'm sorry-" 

"Jeff-" Liu said Quietly "It's Ok-"

"What-?!"

"It's Ok-I'm Not Mad-"

Jeff looked up at Liu 

He Really Hadn't Changed Had he-

Liu Wrapped His arm's Around Jeff Pulling Him against His Chest Holding Him Close

Jeff Sniffled Tear's Threatening to overflow From From His eyes

"Don't Cry-" Liu Whispered Gently 

Jeff Wrapped His Arm's Around Liu Returning the Embrace Burying His Face into Liu's Chest 

Liu Combed His Fingers Tenderly Through Jeff's hair


End file.
